


Incentive

by writingisbliss



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisbliss/pseuds/writingisbliss
Summary: A chance encounter forces two damned idiots to deal with consequences they are not prepared for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fandom! These two made me finally get off my butt and write something. 
> 
> I am Kalluzeb trash and I don't care. 
> 
> These chapters are un beta. I'm actually looking for a beta if anyone is interested. 
> 
> If you can make it past the first 300 words you're good. Feedback is welcomed.

           “This is rich.” Sabine silently chuckled. Zeb turned to look at the clearing in the bar and nearly fell out of his chair. They were in a warlord’s den, surrounded by a crowd of aliens, covered in heavy disguises. After securing an information broker to pass empire whereabouts their way Zeb decided to have a drink before heading back to base. Sabine sipped tea and looked happy enough to people watch. He was ever so grateful they did or they would have missed Agent Kallus being dragged by a Rodain onto the dance floor before Warlord Arkamus in a slave outfit.

            Zeb reckoned it wasn’t even an outfit. Two strips of long black cloth covered the imperials genitals and his backside. These silken pieces were held together by silver clips attached at his sharp hip bones. Nearly every inch of the agent was on display for public consumption and he was sculpted beauty. He was all slender muscle, abs and trim physique. Around his neck he wore the customary silver collar of a slave and had his wrists tied in silver chains. Even surrounded by hostile alien forces he held his head up proud and smiled when he tugged the chains too hard sending the Rodain staggering.    

          Zeb shook off the flash of arousal, it was the alcohol. Never mind that every time he laid eyes on the ISB agent they engaged in combat and that the blows of their bo-rifles had taken a turn from vicious to almost friendly sparring. That Kallus’s eyes would flash and he’d grace Zeb with a shit eating grin that metaphorically gut punched him every time.  Zeb glanced at his cup steeped in denial. It was just the alcohol.   

            “Poor widdle imperial!”

            “Come over here sweetheart, I’ll make you forget all about the emperor!”

            “Do imperials even dance? I thought they only know how to march!”

            “Do they make em all stacked like that in the empire? I’d defect for you if you weren’t all fascist pigs!”

            Kallus turned his head up at the insults, looking vaguely annoyed. The slaver shoved him to a stop at the feet of the Gungan warlord. The green skinned, heavy man leaned in close from his golden chair above the din.

            “Aren’t you a beauty,” his jowls bounced at the words. 

            “Warlord Arkamus if I may-” Kallus was cut off by the slap to the back of his head.

            “Slaves don’t speak.” The little Rodian slaver spat.

            Kallus shifted his stance and the slaver went sailing backwards when the Imperial Agent clocked him in the right eye.

            “As I was saying the empire would be grateful for my return. A reward of substantial size awaits anyone who returns me to my outpost.” Kallus informed the warlord with a clear clipped speech. Zeb recognized the ‘imperial’ tone. It was a far cry from the relaxed warm tones he had been exposed to on the frozen moon.

            “That was a bad move.” Sabine muttered lowly, knowing Zeb’s sharp ears could pick it up. They swung to the side in confusion.  

            “How so?” Zeb returned in a low voice.

            “Arkamus clearly isn’t hurting for credits.” The Mandalorian girl pointed out as the scene before them played out. 

            Arkamus sat back, his yellow eyes flat and unamused. “You’re worth more to my bed then you are in credits. Pretty things like you are to be enjoyed not returned to their original owners.”

            Kallus’s eyes widened and Zeb could practically smell the fear on him. “But-but I’m not a cantina girl- this is ridiculous! I’m Imperial Security Bureau agent not a whore!”

            Arkamus held up his hand, a thin white tube was securely grasped in his hand. “You are what I say you are. Now behave!”

            He clicked the top and sure enough Kallus jolted falling to the floor grasping at the tight steel collar around his throat. He jerked a few more times before Arkamus put the control rod away. He stood up and waddled down the stairs coming closer the fallen man. His fat fingers grabbed Kallus’s square jaw and lifted his chin.

            “I do like your spirit my sweet imperial however push me too far and you won’t live long enough to see your precious empire again.” Arkamus threatened. Zeb’s fingers itched to take a bo-rifle to his throat. His ears swiveled backwards.  

            Kallus laughed causing the crowd to titter nervously. The golden man spat at Arkamus’s webbed feet. “How ironic, it’s just like being home again.”

            He lunged at the Gungan before anyone could blinked and had the warlord’s throat in a head lock choking him. The heavy alien flailed trying to toss off Kallus but the agent held tight as the guards moved in. He put his feet on the large man’s back and locked his wrist pulling backwards.

            “Time for us to go,” Sabine commented as the crowd began to panic and flee.

            “We have to get Kallus.” Zeb remarked throwing off his heavy disguise.

            “We have the intel we came for, Kallus can handle himself.” Sabine pointed out the ruckus the blond was causing on the floor. He had managed to choke the Gungan out, acquired a blaster and was shooting down the guards. If anyone needed the help it was the security trying to take out the agent. Zeb did a quick mental tally and listened for the thundering steps of back up approaching. Kallus was good but he wasn’t that good.

            “It’ll be fun.” Zeb remarked taking out his weapon.

            Sabine shot him an easy smile. “Alright old man if it means that much to you. If anything we can snap of photo of him and share it with the others.”

            They burst onto the floor, Sabine sprinted to the left flanking Kallus and providing cover fire while Zeb jumped down the middle and threw himself into the fray. A shot singed his face and he kicked a table over yanking Kallus behind it for cover.

            “What are you doing here?” Kallus shouted over the noise before returning fire.

            “I was bored, thought I’d jump in for the fun. Nice outfit.” Zeb returned with a toothy smile.

            Kallus rolled his eyes. “If I didn’t have bad luck I’d have no luck at all. Don’t you have another shitty, backwater, warlord den to drink in tonight?”

            Zeb let out a dark chuckle before swinging over the table and charging the remaining guards. “Is that anyway to say thank you for saving your life?”

            Kallus’s eyes flickered his way. “I’ll thank you later.”

            His tone was sarcastic but the scent that rolled off his was spiked with come hither. It tickled Zeb’s noise with the promise of something much more interesting tonight. In a flash Kallus was all business. His aim was excellent, his reflexes a thing to envy. Between them and Sabine what was left of the guard crumbled. The survivors scattered and the den was empty save the three of them.

            “I suppose you’ll take me captive now. Torture me for information. Considering what the Gungan had in mind I do believe I’ll come quietly.” Kallus sniffed with distain. The rebellion wasn’t doing so hot and despite Zeb’s past instance they would treat the ISB agent fairly he knew they would do anything to score a win. He should love the idea of torturing the man who had seen to the genocide of his race but he couldn’t find it in his heart to hate as much as he had.  

            “I don’t think you need to worry about that. Too many demotions hardly make you valuable anymore.” Zeb said loudly knowing Sabine was listening. He could hear the hiss of the canister as she tagged the wall but he knew she was paying attention. He gave Kallus a very long look. The agent picked up the lie without a hint of confusion.

            “I suppose not. However now that you have me, what will you do with me?” Kallus’s voice was steady and his speech imperial to the hilt. It was the scent that gave him away. It wasn’t fearful and the tension between them wasn’t hostile. Against his better nature Zeb inhaled it, gorged himself on the smell of arousal. It had been a long time since anyone smelled so fucking delicious. Adrenaline was coursing through the Lasat’s veins from the fight and Kallus’s sudden inappropriate smell was heating him up in a different way.

            “May I make a suggestion?” Kallus offered clasping his hands behind his back, eyes on the floor.

            “I’m all ears.” Zeb replied striving to be indifferent.

            “My outpost has weapons and food. The Rodian packed it into a transport before we came here. You can have all of it if you let me go.” Kallus said eyes flicking up to Zeb’s face.

            “What about your bucket head friends?” Sabine questioned.

            “Bucket- oh you mean the Stormtroopers. It’s just me. The next shipment due for pick up is in two days. Let me go and I won’t fight you, I’ll let you leave with it.” Kallus shifted his feet, it was subtle but Zeb knew what he was doing. He clasped the nervous man’s shoulder.

            “No need for a fight. It’s a fair deal. What do you say Sabine?” Zeb swung back to look at his adoptive little sister. She was eyeing Kallus with a fair of amount of interest. Not the kind Zeb was showing him but she was judging his words.

            “Ok, let’s go.” Sabine said keeping her pistols out. Zeb lead the way with Kallus in Sabine’s sight. Kallus stopped briefly to destroy the control rod, find the key to remove the chains on his wrists but he could not find the key to the collar. It would have to remain on his neck until the empire could remove it. Zeb tried not to look at him, smell him or think about the strip of black cloth hanging around his hips. This was business, that’s all it was.

            When they came to the Phantom Kallus entered the bulkhead first and when he passed by Zeb the Lasat got a whiff of tantalization. ‘Come hither’ had turned into a full blown ‘fuck me’. Kallus might as well paint it in neon colors all over his back. It rendered Zeb speechless on how badly he wanted to despite all that Kallus had done and stood for.

            “Are you alright old man?” Sabine asked drawing Zeb’s attention back from land of bad ideas.

            “Fine.” Zeb rubbed his face trying to get the damned scent out of his nose.

            “Ok, we will make this quick.” The Mandalorian girl replied trying not to pry.  

 

            “Well this is shit.” The young girl sneered slamming the engine room door shut. “The Rodian made sure no one could leave with his goods without a good deal of trouble. I’ll have to reconnect the hyper drive back to the engine. This could take a few hours.”

            “Well since we will be all night, I need a change of clothes.” Kallus said turning on his heel to march back into the dismal outpost.

            “We could transfer it the Phantom.” Zeb commented. Itching to get away from the agent before good sense was override by cock induced need.

            “We won’t get as much back if we do. We have time Zeb.” Sabine eyed him with a raised eyebrow. Zeb silently cursed his luck turning back to watch Kallus enter the door way.

             The outpost was a tiny hole in the wall on the Outer Rim near Tatooine. There were no other life forms and a few droids drifted about to keep the place running.  

            “Follow him and make sure to keep an eye on him.” Sabine mentioned to Zeb turning back to the engine room.

            “You should-”

            “Look Zeb I can tell that something is going on. I don’t care what just get it sorted before we leave.” Sabine commented. “You have until the morning.”

            “It’s not like that.” Zeb protested weakly as he lied, for the second time that night, through his pointed teeth.

            “I don’t care old man. Get whatever you need to do with him done. See you in the morning.” Sabine waved him away. Zeb wanted to feel the swell of protest, the outrage that Sabine could even _suggest_ something was going on between himself and the agent but he couldn’t even muster a denial. This would be the only chance the purple Lasat had to be alone with Kallus. The rebellion was gearing up for a big battle, everyone was going back to base to get ready. Instead of protesting his innocence he decided to bite the bullet. Maybe if they both got it out of their system they would go back to being respectable rebel and imperial.

            With that thin reasoning in hand he strolled into the base. It was operating on life support, all the lights were on but the weapons and comlinks were down. Sabine knew Kallus couldn’t call for help even if he wanted too. The purple Lasat wondered if she had seen it on his face, the need to get down and dirty with the enemy overcoming his sense of duty. He could still smell Kallus, underneath the clean, sterile environment. The hint of soap he used that day, the smell of steel from the bo-rifle, and something that held the promise of good sex. Karabast he was truly fucked.

            It was easy to track Kallus, the base had a single hallway that branched off to a kitchen, garrison, an empty weapons room, a small command center, and finally stairs that lead to what could only be the agent’s courters. The smell was heaviest here, it tickled his spine and rushed the blood from his head all the way down. Taking a breath he was up the stairs and opening the door before common sense returned.

            “I do believe knocking before entering is universally polite.” Kallus bit out as he quickly tied the silver clasp back on the front of his slave outfit. A clean uniform was out before him on the bed. The lights were dim and a familiar yellow glow came from the small meteorite on the night stand.

            “You kept it.” Zeb gestured to the meteorite. Now that he was here, that Kallus was just a few feet away, he didn’t know what to say. ‘Hey how about some love’ just sounded wrong. Kallus was more than just a casual fuck, he wasn’t a friend but he wasn’t an easy lay.

            What he did say seemed to set the human off anyway. Kallus whirled on him face taunt with misery.

            “Yes! I did it! I kept the fucking thing! Go ahead and mock me for my sentiment!” He raged, the scent rolling off him in waves was tinged with agitation. Apparently Zeb wasn’t the only one struggling with inner turmoil.

            “Easy, I glad you did and I wouldn’t mock you. At least not for that, your outfit however is fair game.” Zeb needled him, hoping to provoke an attack. If they were fighting he could take it to the next level with Kallus with ease. It was familiar footing they could both grasp.

            Zeb hit his verbal target head on when Kallus’s eyes lit up with shock.

            “You fifthly rebel scum.” The blond man punctuated each word with a stomp towards his direction. He crossed his arms over his chest. Zeb was a little disappointed he didn’t attack.

            “Stuck up imperial stiff.” Zeb returned without venom. “At least I’m not wearing a skirt.”

            Kallus sneered. “I’m disappointed Garazeb, I expected better insults.”

            It was criminal how good his name rolled off that tongue. “I expected a better invitation but I guess we’ll both go disappointed.”

            “An invitation? What the devil are you talking about?” Kallus asked nervously, his bravado falling. This was a good thing, Zeb liked Kallus better without the mask of imperial soldier.

            Zeb marched right into Kallus’s personal space and inhaled. It was even better up close and personal. The smell rose up and enveloped him, in a right second he was hard, aching for the source.  

            “You smell like you want me and for a Lasat that’s not an invitation it’s a fucking sign the size of a star destroyer for ‘let’s have sex’.” Zeb growled, ears backwards in annoyance. It just wasn’t fair. They were supposed to be swinging at each other, revving the other up before the all-encompassing act. Not slinging childish insults. _God damn imperial idiot!_ Zeb cursed. Maybe he had it wrong. Humans were different from Lasat but damn him if that smell didn’t scream for him to get the fuck on with it and take Kallus up against the hardest available surface.

            Kallus’s brown eyes flashed before they narrowed. “You think I want you?”

            “I’m not taking a wild guess here, I know it.” Zeb returned with a confident smirk. Maybe he wasn’t so wrong. That wasn’t a denial.  

            Kallus returned it gleefully. “Funny you say so, I can tell you want it just as bad.”

            He slipped his hand around Zeb’s left and up to the wrist. It caught Zeb off guard how tender the touch was. Two of his blunt fingers found the pulse point under the purple fur.

            “I might not have your nose but I can pick up the ques with a little deduction. You’re heart rate is elevated and you’re pupils are dilated. If this is a game to you Zeb, you are losing just as much as I am.” Kallus continued staring at his green eyes. Zeb knew his pupils were blown wide. They’d been like that all night.  

           What Zeb didn’t know was who moved first. One second he was in a macho standoff, the next Kallus had his tongue down his throat, one hand at the back of his head yanking him down and the other wrapped around his back. Their bodies lined up, and as it turned out both of them were completely hard. _Thank you Ashla!_ Zeb silently praised before rushing the bed, Kallus jumped him and wrapped his legs around his waist. There was no turning back now, the emperor himself could turn up at the door and Zeb would ignore the old shit in favor of getting off.

          They hit the bed hard, all hands and need, in a desperate race to be naked. Zeb rolled Kallus underneath him and gently raked his claws down his back. The moaned that followed was pure sin. Zeb didn’t think he could be more turned on then he was in that moment. He was horribly wrong.

          “Lube?” Zeb managed to ask while he could string a coherent thought together. Kallus was rutting against him and nipping at his bottom lip. Karabast, Kallus was trying to kill him, Zeb was sure of it. The smell was over powering everything.   

         “The desk-night stand- over there!” The blond latched onto his throat and bit down. Ashla he might as well douse him lava and call it a night. Good thing Zeb was blessed with long arms. He frantically yanked the night stand drawer open and found the shiny bottle was glowing the light of the meteor. Grasping it he slammed the drawer shut and turned his full attention to Kallus ripping his jumpsuit apart. Naked Zeb shredded the slave outfit right off him leaving only the collar on because he couldn’t remove it.

       Zeb nipped his way along Kallus’s chest lubing up his fingers. Kallus turned around spreading his legs. Zeb had claws but he learned to pave the way for his lovers with gentle care. Taking his time he massaged Kallus, stretching the tight hole and palming his erection to ease the pain. It was torture, every hitch of breath and moan tested his patience and he didn’t have a great supply to start with. Finally he took his fingers away and turned Kallus around. Looking at Kallus’s hooded eyes he was ever so thankful that he could have this. That they could have this together. He leaned down towards the smooth chest nipping his way towards the man’s throat.  

      “Wait- wait Zeb!” Kallus frantic voice caught his attention and he stilled. He liked his partners willing and able. He pulled himself off that chiseled chest and faced the blushing man.

     “What? What’s wrong? Do you want to switch? Not in the mood anymore?” Zeb asked hesitantly. He was very pleased he managed to keep the crushing disappointment off his face. No need to make it awkward if that was the case.  

     Kallus shook his head putting his hands up Zeb’s back, against the fur. Kallus shifted and pressed their erections against each other. It felt fucking fantastic and a moan rolled out before Zeb could put a lid on it. If the blond was going to halt what could be great sex then he better stop being a cock tease. Truly there was only so much a man could bloody take. 

    “No, it’s not that.” Kallus said gently. “What about the Mandalorian girl?”

   “Busy,” Zeb commented swooping in for a deep kiss. Kallus gasped and withered deliciously before pushing Zeb back a second time.

    The Lasat growled. If he didn’t get some soon somebody was gonna pay. “What is it now?”

   “But she’ll know!”

   “Karabast! Who fucking cares!”

   “I do! And you should too if it gets back to the rebellion.” Kallus warned.

   Zeb let out a chuckle before framing Kallus’s face with his hands. “Listen to me. The base is deserted, that Mandalorian girl is busy. No one will know. Not unless you say something and besides would anyone believe you if you did?”

   Kallus blinked as he skimmed his fingers along Zeb’s wide shoulders. “I don’t think I quite believe it myself.”

   Zeb hooked his hands underneath Kallus’s knees and yanked them apart before sinking between them. His erection brushed Kallus’s entrance. The golden man took a shuddering breath and arched his back with a curse. Who knew the cold, calculating ISB agent was hot as fuck when properly motivated.  

   “Believe it, now unless you’ve come to the conclusion you are not into this stop talking. Stop trying to reason your way out of it. I need this and fuck me, I need you.” Zeb hadn’t meant to say it out loud but he meant it. He needed it badly, the smell was evolving into something from the both of them. They were awash with it. Zeb leaned down and inhaled along Kallus’s shoulder.

   In his euphoria he almost missed Kallus’s quiet words. “I need you too.”

   With permission expressively given Zeb adjusted his grip and took a deep breath in before easing his way past the tight entrance into the hot grip of his lover. He exhaled and forced himself to go slow but gods above it was so good. Hot and slick, so tight it made his head spin. Kallus was panting in his ear, yanking him down and in further.

  “Don’t do that.” Zeb warned as his control slowly slipped through his fingers.

   Kallus graced him with a glorious shit eating grin he fucking loved. “I’ll never take orders from you.”

   Kallus slid against the mattress taking Zeb all the way in. The Lasat practically yowled, the last moments of his control slapped out of his hands. He didn’t give time for Kallus to adjust, with a snap of his hips he dragged his erection in and out. Over and over, grunting against the human’s damp skin. Zeb was in heaven, it felt incredible and he didn’t care if he was racing for the edge. He was hitting Kallus in the right place with every rough thrust, they’d make it there together. The younger man was moaning louder and louder with every roll of his hips, getting closer to his climax. He pleaded for Zeb to keep going, shouted incoherently when he picked up the pace. It was messy, fast and hard without a care to damage they might cause. Zeb kept a crushing grip on his hips, the nails left bloody scratches in their wake. If Kallus felt any pain from them he gave no indication keeping a vice grip around Zeb’s thick neck.

  In mere moments it was over, Kallus tossed his head back with a load moan, he came. His spunk coating their stomachs. It tipped Zeb pass the point and he grunted, gashing his teeth together before collapsing on top of his paramour panting heavily. Zeb enjoyed the way the young man wrapped his arms loosely around his back. The scent of satisfying sex completely unique to them hung in the air, it made the Lasat drowsy and content.

  Kallus moved first reach down below the bed for a cloth. Zeb gently eased out feeling like a heel when the blond man winced from his exit. They cleaned up in silence. 

  “Are you ok?” Zeb asked sliding off the human to the side.

  “I don’t think I’ll ever walk right again. But then again with my leg injury no one will notice.” Kallus breathed steadily.

   “Do you have a med kit?” Zeb asked looking worried at the red marks he left behind. Kallus reached over and pulled the Lasat across his chest as they settled.

  “Didn’t even notice. I’m fine, you don’t need to worry.” Kallus soothed.

  “Is it alright to stay?” Zeb questioned. He always liked to asked, some people were into a little cuddle and some wanted him to get the fuck out. Tonight he wanted to lay down and rest. He’d been on the run and in danger ever since Lasan, and with the war dragging on he felt more than exhausted. Not that he’d ever admit it to Ezra.

  “I don’t mind, however if you want to leave that’s up to you.” Kallus said laying down and running his hand over the top of Zeb’s head. The motion was soothing. As much as he wanted to go again it had been a long week and he felt so damned content. He was starting to close his eyes when he felt Kallus sigh.  

  “Will we start fighting again in the morning?” Kallus asked sadly.

  “No, I can think of better ways to spend our time.” Zeb chuckled easing himself up against the imperial agent. Kallus spoke no more and even though the glow of the meteor was still bright Zeb drifted off.

 

   It was way too early when someone pounded on the door. In their sleep Zeb had grabbed the discarded sheets, pulled them up and over them before spooning the naked human next to him. Kallus woke with a panicked jolt at the noise. Zeb ran a hand down his back and pulled the covers over him. He wrapped a stray sheet around his waist and yanked the door open.

  “We leave in five minutes Zeb. No more sex. Get dressed and get out to the Phantom.” Sabine didn’t look pissed, she looked like a little colorful minnie version of Hera. It was adorable really.

  “Fine.” Zeb sighed before slamming the door shut on her face. He flicked the lights on rushing about to find his jumpsuit. Kallus sat up rubbing his eyes.

  “I guess we won’t be spending any time together this morning. Ration packs are in the kitchen, knock yourselves out.” The ISB agent looked ridiculous with his hair sticking up all over the place. Zeb tried not to look at him, his swollen lips, the various red splotches on his pale skin. He didn’t want to notice how naked he was or he would never leave. Finally getting into his clothes Zeb stopped and turned to face him.

  “The invitation still stands, you could come with us.” Zeb offered.

  “It would never work Zeb. Last night was…amazing but there won’t be a repeat performance. After you leave we will be just as we always are. Fifthly rebel scum and stuck up imperial stiff. A good fuck doesn’t change that.” Kallus commented folding his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He looked so small and smelled like sadness wrapped in depression.

   It was not Zeb’s place to care. There was nothing more to say. Zeb had offered and Kallus had remained loyal to the empire. It was over and it was time to move on.

  “Take care of yourself Kal.”

   “Try not to blow anything up on your way out Garazeb.” Kallus’s tone was teasing but it was still held shades of sadness.

   Zeb turned away and walked out, down the stairs, out the door and into the Phantom. He was in a daze, nothing had changed but he felt changed by last night anyway. _What did it matter? It was over._ He reminded himself bringing the ship online.

   Sabine nodded from her position in the transport and they both lifted off the planet heading back to base.

 

   Zeb woke up burning hot and hard, cursing he rubbed his eyes. It was the fourth time this fucking week. He was glad to be on base, alone in his room because having Ezra witness his intense wet dreams was beyond embarrassing. He wasn’t a fucking pup for Ashla’s sake. Awake and pissed off he stumbled into the bathroom and washed his face. He looked as terrible as he felt. Heavy bags lined his eyes from the lack of sleep and his ears were slapped backwards.

  This was all Kallus’s fault, it had to be some imperial trick to keep him up at night and off kilter. As always thinking about Kallus brought about the pang of yearning that was growing each day. For fuck sakes he was PINNING. Garazeb Orrelios did not fucking pine for anyone let alone someone who was actively trying to kill him and his rag tag family. _Kallus was the enemy! It was just a good screw_. He reasoned trying to forget how willing the blond had been, the moans that vibrated up that strong chest with every thrust. That glorious scent that rolled off him the stronger his arousal was. Zeb would trade his bo-rifle to smell it again. He splashed more water on his face. This was fucking ridiculous and no, he wasn’t going to wank himself into a coma for it.

  Grabbing his pants he slammed his legs into them and wandered out into the brightly lit hallway towards the back. The cool night air of Atollon greeted him when he stepped outside. He took a deep breath and let his body simmer down back to normal. A few Dokma scuttled around but other than them he was alone. One came up to his foot, eye stalks looking up at him.

  “Don’t suppose you could tell me what the hell is going on?” He asked, not really expecting an answer. He received none when it went away. Looking out into the dark he knew he had to face the fact. Something was wrong with him, he was the love and leave em type. This yearning and burning was something new. There was at least one other Lasat that could clue him into this drastic change. It would be embarrassing but he had to do something. He wouldn’t be let off base until the rebels launched their big assault and the chances of seeing Kallus were slim to none. Without contact he couldn’t identify the problem. Turning back to the base he found a communication panel and opened a channel.

  Chava’s wrinkled old face popped up. “Ah Captain Orrelios, what can we do for you?”

   “Is Gron around?” Zeb said sifting his feet awkwardly, ears drooping to the sides. He was not comfortable with speaking to the old Lasat female. It brought back memories of his old life and duties. It brought back the guilt.

  “Unfortunately Gron is out, may I be of assistance?” Chava asked kindly. Zeb rolled his eyes, it fucking figures. Karabast he was going to have to do this with Chava of all people. It’s not as if he hasn’t disappointed her enough.

   With a heavy sigh Zeb stumbled into his explanation. “I’ve been- there’s something wrong with me.”

   “Go on young one.” Chava prompted her ears swung forward in anticipation.

   “I recently…found a companion for the night and now things are different. I usually can move on from…Karabast this is really uncomfortable.” Zeb admitted wincing.

   Chava laughed deep and richly. “My dear captain I was young once too. This companion of yours, did they have a smell that enticed you?”

   “What does that have to do with anything?” Zeb grumbled nervously.

   “Everything Garazeb, you are entering your forties correct?” Chava asked delicately.

   “Yes,” Zeb confirmed.

   “The time for fun is ending and your body is sensing the change all male Lasat feel entering adulthood. This is an exciting moment in your life. This unease you feel is natural, the scent you smelled is an indication of a mate that appeals to you. Engage this person in sexual intimacy again and you will be wedded by the traditions of our people. I am happy for you, congratulations.” Chava clapped her hands and smiled brightly while Zeb felt his stomach bottom out.

   “But-but I don’t understand I can’t be with him, of all people, this isn’t right!” Zeb protested as Chava’s face dropped. He was starting to hyperventilate, dear Ashla this was so wrong. _Not Kallus, any one but Kallus._ He’d take Chopper to mate before Kallus.

   “Is there more to this then you’re telling me?” Chava asked peering at him in that Chava the Wise way that made his fur stand on ends. He wanted to lie and say no but this was serious.

   “How do I make it stop?” Zeb pleaded.

   Chava reared back in surprise. “Make it stop? There is no way to stop it. You’ve been intimate with this man, you have scented him and now hormones in your body are chemically reacting to him. You will seek him out and burn for a connection. This is a mate that agrees with you. Do not fight this it will only lead to your suffering.”

   Karabast this was fucking bad. He hadn’t realized, no one ever told him, why didn’t Gron warn him or anyone else. He remembered the guards before him would suddenly turn strange, go away for a week and return newly mated but he never knew the cause of it. The others had laughed when he brought it up and told him when he was older he would find out. Then the imperials came and there was no one left to teach him.

   In the back of his mind he felt he deserved it. His punishment for failing his people. He had dealt with the guilt but that didn’t make it better.

  “Is there any way I could break free of him?” Zeb asked quietly gripping the console tightly.

  “In rare cases sometimes the scent can change and you will feel his rejection. Once that happens you are free to find another who suits your needs. I urge you to make peace with this man and find a way to accept what is happening. I also warn you that denying your biology and needs will only lead to disaster. Lasats are a passionate people but that passion can take a deadly turn and I worry should you ignore what is happening something terrible will occur.” Chava cautioned sternly.

   Before the prophecy, before Lira San, he would have dismissed Chava’s mumbo jumbo as rancor shit but now he knew she had foresight that was borderline Jedi. He could deal with this, the rejection scent could be the end of it. Easy enough to get Kallus to reject him, he did so at every offer. This was fixable without Hera or the rebellion knowing about it. It was a shameful, horrible thing he would carry and deal with on his own. That thought alone cheered him.

   “Thank you Chava, you’ve helped a great deal.” Zeb muttered with a false smile.

   “I don’t think I have. Call me when you hit rock bottom, you’ll need a friend my dear.” Chava sighed heavily before signing off. Zeb wouldn’t need to. He could handle this. He could. There was no other choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to part two!
> 
> Un beta. Enjoy.

         Kallus wanted to scream, very loudly and angrily at how NOT FAIR this shit was. It wasn’t fair that a highly decorated officer like HIM was assigned this stupid guard duty as if he was a common Stormtrooper. He deserved to be on the front lines, in the gods forsaken trenches with his men not escorting a Coruscant dignitary all the way to a back water fucking piece of shit planet in the middle of NOWHERE. It had _nothing_ to do with skipping the big battle about to take place. It absolutely have nothing to do with missing Zeb. Nope, he wasn’t aching for the big purple brute at all.

        Kallus was very good at lying to himself he had been doing it for ages. When it came to the mistreatment of prisoners, document falsification, and the serious amount of civilian casualties. When it came to what happened on Lasan. One of these days he’d have a serious mental break down from repressing everything for so long. He was sure of it.

        “I truly appreciate your time agent.” Bevlin Hamelin graced him with a perfectly friendly smile as he touched his arm. The damned brat was always touching him and it irritated the ISB agent.

        Hamelin was a good looking young man who rose quickly in the ranks of the empire. He was rail thin and slender with lustrous brown hair and green eyes. He was also the godson of Emperor Palpatine himself. Kallus hated him. He hated his overt friendliness, how the young man would drop hints that if Kallus took ‘care’ of him that a promotion would be on the horizon. Even if he wasn’t so gone on Zeb that last part alone would shrink any erection within a hundred miles.

        “You’re welcome Councilor Hamelin, my pleasure. Now if you will excuse me I need to take stock of our supplies. Paper work is the back bone to any operation.” Kallus said with a slight smile. In truth he was going to look over the supply manifesto. There was something fishy about this operation. The godson of the emperor himself was on a mission to a planet that was barely inhabited with enough medical supplies to sustain a fleet and only three Stormtroopers plus himself as protection. This had set up written all over it and it stank of Admiral Konstantine’s incompetence.

        “What a pity, do hurry back. I quite enjoy your company.” Hamelin said with an honest to gods pout. Kallus resisted punching it off his face. Instead he merely smiled and left as quickly as possible.

         He hated everything about this operation and spending time with Hamelin was becoming tedious at best. Maybe he should send Matthews in, the man was decent enough and it looked like the councilor was lonely. Kallus had other things to do.

        “Matthews!” He barked coming into the command center. Everyone jumped to attention and saluted him. He returned it letting them go back to their duties other than the Stormtrooper facing him. “Councilor Hamelin needs attention. Keep him company.”

         Matthews gave a jolt. “Um sir- isn’t that your job.”

         Kallus’s brown eyes narrowed considerably as he took a step forward. “Are you disobeying a direct order?”

         The Stormtrooper shook his head. “No sir!”

         “Good, I would hate for this little insurrection to be listed on my report once the mission is complete. Now the councilor is waiting. Get going.” Kallus gritted out between clenched teeth. For once could some in the fucking empire listen to him? It wasn’t so terribly outrageous for orders to be followed.  

         The Stormtrooper all but ran from the command center giving Kallus a brief respite from the stupid that surrounded him. He took himself back to his private courters and locked the door. Just a quick half hour, he could take a half hour. Picking up the documents he scrolled through the information. Sure enough this was a trap and they were the bait. Admiral Konstantine was adamant he command the mission. The mission briefing hadn’t listed any special side orders for him to follow which stung. Kallus didn’t know what part he was playing in all this, why him of all people to command this mission. Mostly he worried it was for Zeb.

         Shaking his head he reminded himself that no one knew. No one could possibly know that he had taken the Lasat to bed. Besides the rebels were spread so thin they wouldn’t dare fall for such an obvious trap. In fact Kallus hadn’t seen Zeb in weeks much to his disappointment and relief. Relief that they would not be adversaries any time soon after being so intimate and disappointment that he hadn’t seen the brute in so long. His half hour was almost up and he gave himself a moment to reminisce. He didn’t wax poetically about what amounted to a good fuck but damn him if it wasn’t just perfect. That everything had been what he imagined and more. A genuine smile graced his face.

_I need this and fuck me, I need you._

         Be still his beating heart, coming from the Lasat it was positively romantic. He had been so alone for so long and that night it felt good to have someone who needed him, no matter how brief it was. Therein lay the problem he could not give it all up for one stupid night that Zeb probably already forgot about. It hurt but it was the truth. He had to remind himself that there was nothing but conflict between them and one good night best forgotten. He could almost choke down the lie if he said it enough.  

         “Sir you’re needed in the command center immediately!” Johnston shouted over the comm channel. Kallus jumped to his feet and made it to the hallway before the first shot. The ship trembled but held fast.

         “Report!” Kallus barked as the doors flew open.   

         “Rebel fleet inbound and firing!” Johnston responded as the ship bucked again.

         “Return fire and send out an emergency hail!” Kallus fingers where flying over the console. He expected star destroyers, a squadron of TIE fighters, hell anything to sudden arrive. If this was a trap it was sprung. To his immense surprise nothing flew out of hyperspace to save them. They were truly on their own.

         “Our weapons are offline!” Spratt shouted from his position near the window.

         “What! Did they take a hit?” Kallus estimated their chances of escape just fell below twenty percent.

         “Negative, they are malfunctioning!” Spratt cursed. Another volley of blasts hit the engines, fire and pieces of bulkhead flew pass their command window.

         “Jump to hyperspace!” Kallus shouted.

         “Hyperdrive offline sir!” Johnston shouted over another explosion. Matthews flew into the room with Hamelin on his heels.

         “Let me guess another malfunction.” Kallus gritted out between clinched teeth. It wasn’t just a set-up it was death sentence. “Get to the life pods and get out of here! Now!”

          “What about the supplies sir?” Spratt asked as Johnston, Matthews and Hamelin bolted from the room.

          “Leave them. Now go!” Kallus yelled as he shoved the shuttle on autopilot and turned just as the wall blew apart. He flew backwards and smashed into the consol. Spratt took the blunt of it and flew backwards sprawled on the ground. The ship groaned and engines went off line. Yanking Spratt to his feet he shoved the Stormtrooper out of the command center, pass the debris covering the hallway and into a life pod. Gravity was still working and he needed to get everyone out before that stopped working too. The ship wouldn’t take another volley. He pressed the launch button before Spratt strapped in. Spratt was a Stormtrooper, he would make it to his chair. 

           Quickly he saw Matthews was strapped in with Hamelin much to his relief. He pressed the manual override and sent them on their way. Ducking into the last one with Johnston he hacked the latch while Johnston managed to kick start the engine. They fell away from the wreckage towards the surface of a green planet.

           “That was fucking unbelievable sir.” Johnston seethed. “Just what the hell is the empire thinking? I thought they did a finale check before liftoff. Did the rebel’s sabotage us?”

            Kallus didn’t have the heart to point out that it may have been an imperial. He shook his head and strapped in weighing the possibilities. He could see the rebel fleet dock with the smoking wreck. They would at least have medical supplies for what was about to come. He shouldn’t be soothed by that thought but sadly he was. His pride in the empire was unraveling faster than plan to catch the Ghost crew.

            “I’ll write a report on your conduct sir, you served with distinction today.” Johnston assured him. It was the first time that a trooper would stand for him. It was a kind, if futile gesture.

            “You’ll end up in trouble for it. I’ll be fine Johnston, not the first time the rebels have made a fool of me.” Kallus commented as they cleared the stratosphere. “I think our emergency hail got through to the crew of the Helios. After we land and gather our party we’ll set off the transponder beacon.”

           “Won’t the rebels see it too?” Johnston asked as the pod slowed it’s decent.

           “Indeed but we have to risk it. Hamelin is too precious to leave out here.” Kallus commented sourly.

            Johnston laughed. “That’s one way to describe him.”

            Kallus joined in. He was beginning to like Johnston.

 

            “Oh thank the gods you’re alright Kallus.” Hamelin gushed as he wrapped his arms around the agent’s neck forcing him to grab his legs and lift him out of the life pod onto solid ground. Matthews jumped down next to them just a vessel shot overhead. It wasn’t imperial, he could tell from the thrust.

           “Rebels inbound, we have a minute at most before they spot us. Grab what you can and let’s go!” Kallus shouted rushing to grab the basics. He was surprised Hamelin jumped to the task throwing a medkit on his back and a canteen.

            “All right move out!” Johnston roared and they set off at a crushing pace through the dense forest. Kallus carried the heaviest burden, the compact transponder, on his back plus the rations and his bo-rifle. They moved quickly, even Hamelin showed remarkable stamina for holding a position of councilor. In fact he was fitting in a little too well. Something was needling Kallus, his ISB training was kicking in as they raced away from the life pod crash site. He looked a little closer at the man without looking at him at all.

            “A moment’s rest please.” Hamelin commented sweating. They couldn’t stop now, but to risk Hamelin fainting and having to carry the damned man into cover was even more inconvenient.

            “Fine two minutes and we began again.” Kallus relented as the Stormtroopers dropped their gear and removed their helmets to get a drink of water. Hamelin poured a little on handkerchief and washed the sweat off his face before handing it to Kallus.

            “You look like you could use some freshening up commander.” He smiled invitingly holding the stinking cloth between them. Kallus wouldn’t touch that thing with a hazmat suit.

            “I’m fine.” He said wiping his sweat soaked brow.

            “It will do no good to have you freeze and catch cold when the temperature drops.” Hamelin commented still holding out the stupid piece of biohazard material. Kallus’s stomach rolled at the thought of touching it to his face. However Hamelin had a good argument. The Stormtroopers were doing it among themselves, at least they could express how distasteful it was. Holding his breath he quickly ran the damp material over his face and neck wincing at the terrible aroma that assaulted his nose. Gods the little shit stank. Instead of whipping it back to the man he handed it back.

            “You keep it in case you need it again.” Hamelin smiled and Kallus wondered just what the fuck was his game. The idea that keeping a sweaty handkerchief as a romantic gesture was disgusting. He didn’t have time to ponder what the hell was going on with Hamelin. Twigs snapped nearby. He shoved the reeking piece of material into his coat pocket. In a second everyone froze then in a hail of blaster fire they dove for cover. Spratt’s leg was shot and Johnston rushed him behind cover as another volley blasted the tiny rocks they managed to squat behind. Matthews and Kallus returned fire but from the amount of noise the rebels were making they were vastly outnumbered. He shoved the transponder behind a tree and pressed the on button.

            “I’ll lead some of them away. Hold this position and wait for rescue. If it comes to surrender I want you to throw down your arms and don’t give the rebels an excuse to shoot you.” Kallus commented swinging his bo-rifle off his back.

            “I’ll come with you!” Johnston hissed.

            “Take care of Spatt Johnston that is an order! Cover me!” Kallus shouted before making a break for the left. Shots dogged him but he managed to make it over the side. He slid down the nearly vertical surface as leaves and muck made the journey treacherous. Several people broke off from attacking the main group and followed him. He thought he saw a flash of purple in the corner of his eye. A little thrill went up his back. Against the odds Zeb was here. He hated how that cheered him, the flash of attraction and want flushed his face. Karabast he was fucked, it was just one fucking night for gods sake. A night he was severely regretting now.

            Quietly as he could he jumped into the small stream to throw the Lasat off his trail and raced for a patch of forest. He passed through a clearing as the rebels scrambled to find him. Racing into cover he hit the foliage and he ducked into another gully for cover. Heart pounding he switched his grip on the bo-rifle.

            Someone was approaching he heard a searing shock of a bo-rifle hitting a tree. It sounded like one person and there was only one person in the rebel sect that carried it. He couldn’t help the little grin at the corner of his lips.

            “Where are you, I can smell you.” Zeb growled, noisily inhaling for effect. Kallus paused from standing up. That was weird. Usually the purple brute said something playful when they were alone to engage the imperial in battle. He sounded angry, his bo-rifle dragged along the ground, and burnt foliage filled the air with its acid smell.

            “Think you can hide from me Agent Kallus!” Another wild swing and a loud thump. Zeb had sliced a tree in half with one swing.

            Arousal was replaced by a deeply unsettling fear. Zeb was acting like the Lasat mercenary, circling him with acts of aggression. Kallus didn’t know what to make of it. The small human part of him wanted to run the fuck away as quick as his feet could take him. The other part was worried for Zeb. What could he have possibly done to piss the Lasat off besides the obvious past between them? They had dealt with it, had even slept together despite it. He was immensely confused. 

            He took a deep breath and stepped out in the open and opted for a jovial approach. “Come on now Zeb is that anyway to address a friend?”

            Zeb whirled and when he looked at Kallus the agent knew it had been a bad idea to leave cover. Zeb’s eyes were narrowed slits of pure, undiluted rage. He roared when he attacked striking his bo-rifle off of Kallus’s with more brute force than finesse. Kallus’s arms rang from the blow. He was tired from running for a good hour straight, any more blows like that and Zeb could honestly kill him.

            Leaping back he swept at Zeb’s left only to be block and shoved backwards.

            “Did you enjoy it? When he took you, was he better than me!” Zeb shouted landing another crushing blow and another until the bo-rifle was slapped from Kallus’s hands. The confusion clouding his mind was keeping him from committing to the fight. _What the hell was he shouting about?_ Kallus panicked as he found himself on his back with a very angry Zeb on top of him. The only thing keeping him alive was his steady grip on Zeb’s cackling bo-rifle.

            “Karabast you reek of him!” Zeb sneered putting more pressure on the staff.

            “What the hell are you talking about?” Kallus shouted at him grunting from the effort of keeping the staff off his throat. He no longer cared is someone heard them.

            “Stop pretending Agent Kallus!” Zeb sneered getting close to his face. “I can smell him on you.”

            In a thundering moment of epiphany all the weird and frank obvious facts hit him in the face. From the moment Thrawn sent him on an imposed ‘vacation’ to that stupid outpost to the sweaty handkerchief in his breast pocket. They knew about Zeb, they knew what happened because it was a set up from the start. They had _used_ him. He felt the axis of the world shift, and his entire life crumbled faster than a house of cards. It didn’t matter what he had done in their name, it didn’t matter what he would do. All he was to them was a piece of flesh they could use to lure Zeb out of hiding. Shaking his head he had to focus on the now. If they knew about Zeb, they probably knew where they were this moment. Garazeb was in danger.

            Kallus yanked the bo-rifle out of the way and pulled Zeb down into his embrace, giving him a moment of surprise before the Lasat could recover.

            “The empire is here you need to run, please Zeb run as fast as you can and don’t look for me anymore.” Kallus pleaded, his life in shambles. Zeb wrenched himself away rubbing his nose.

            “Consider this ‘thing’ between us over. I can’t go on like this.” Zeb sounded as tired as Kallus felt, underneath the simmering rage was a bone deep exhaustion. Against all the signs to not touch or look Kallus ran his shaking hands up the solid chest of the alien on top of him. The reaction of immediate, Zeb’s fur smoothed out, his ears swung to the side and his face relaxed.

            “Believe me when I say I can’t either. Now get out of here.” Kallus instructed as Zeb jumped to his feet, grabbed his bo-rifle and was gone before Kallus could sit up. The clearing looked like a warzone, burnt lines across the ground, slashed trees. Kallus laid back down on the ground and felt the hot sting of bitter betrayal. It was almost funny, if anything he expected the rebels to exploit his obvious interest in Zeb. No it had been the imperials that had picked up on it and used it, had used him without a care how much it would hurt. This was the last straw for him.

            He was done with the Imperial Empire.

            He waited for the crushing, overwhelming, hallow feeling to engulf him whole. There was nothing but relief, it was all over now. It didn’t matter anymore if they promoted him, demoted him, or threw him into another nightmare scenario. Kallus was going to remain solely for his revenge. He would get them for this. It would take time, it would take skill and the vast amount of money he had saved but in the end the empire would come to regret treating him so fucking poorly. Now that he was going to chuck his career out of the airlock, he needed to accept the fact the rebels were his only out.

            Being on the run, even running to a world on the Outer Rim did not hold appeal. He was used to certain luxuries and the empire, once he fucked them over, would want him dead. He was good but no one was that good and he would be dead within days of escape. It was the rebellion or a bullet to the head. After fighting and nearly dying for the empire Kallus wanted to live to join the rebels, the irony wasn’t lost on him. He wasn’t going to ponder that too much, hysteria wouldn’t be far behind if he did. He suspected madness wasn’t a good look for him.

             Instead of diving head first into madness, Kallus turned his attention on the facts. He would need to trade something very valuable to keep his head attached to his neck with the rebels. With the time it would take to enact his revenge he would have plenty of opportunity to acquire juicy secrets. Nothing that would target imperial civilians of course, they may be imperials but they were people. Besides there were vast amounts of better targets out there that didn’t require bloodshed and Kallus would find every single one.   

            There was a downside to his mad scheme. He couldn’t see Zeb again and if he failed he wouldn’t live to explain how much Zeb was wrong. Kallus had never been unfaithful. Silly as the thought was considering it had been just one fucking night between them. He took a breath, it was time to admit it more than a night. Without the shadow of the empire demanding his allegiance he allowed himself to feel what he had been feeling for months. He truly cared for Garazeb, he even admitted he might be in love him, as much as the thought scared him.

           There were a lot of factors that had to line up for them if they were ever to take a step in that direction. He listed them, he liked lists they put everything into perspective. It could work out if: Zeb forgave him. If the empire didn’t find him out and kill him or worse. If he rebels didn’t find and kill him before he defected. _Not bad odds. I’ve faced worst._

            Screwing the empire was for him, joining the rebels was for him, but Zeb was definitely an incentive. He remembered that morning after taking the Lasat to bed. Unknown to Zeb he had woke entangled with the purple brute and felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He felt at peace and more than that he felt loved. That was worth fighting for and it was certainly worth living for. The end of his career as an imperial didn’t mean the end of everything. Yes he had devoted himself whole heartedly to the cause, yes he had several commendations but at the end of the day they would use him up and leave him broken if he let them. It was an end but it could also be a beginning.

            Taking a breath he heard people shouting his name. Time to put on the mask of the imperial and get to work. It was easy enough, he had been wearing it for years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb deals with the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the story finished. It's just I need the time to post. 
> 
> Un beta.

          “What the hell were you thinking?” Kanan shouted. He may be blind but he was facing Zeb anyway. Half the bar was facing Zeb because of the commotion.

           “Keep your voice down,” Zeb muttered knocking back the rest of his drink. The noise returned, another set of music started up. He heard the clink of glasses raised in celebration, the chatter of excited rebel sects, even Chopper’s beeps of enjoyment. He could even pick of the slight scent of couples sneaking by him. As of today his sense of smell was beyond a normal Lasat. His weird mating thing clued him into certain smells he hadn’t known before. Like how Kanan smelled like Hera and sex. Glad to see someone was getting some. He grabbed another drink and guzzled it out of sheer depression.

           He went to that fucking planet fully intending to plead, beg on his knees, and argue until he was blue in the face to bring Kallus back with him. The burning was growing worse. He kept reaching for the side Kallus had slept on, re-watching old footage of their duels under the pretense of studying Kallus’s technique. Shit, he was so desperate for just another whiff of the agent’s scent he skipped out of the large assault when they asked for volunteers to jump the transport Kallus was on. He couldn’t sign up fast enough. He had gotten his wish and the scent he had come to love had mingled with another. Zeb slammed the glass down on the bar. Rage bubbling up to the surface. The moment that putrid, oily stink filled his nose the ground was yanked out from under his feet. It hurt, Kallus may as well shot him down because the pain was intense and left him slaughtered anyway. It still ached, even now surrounded by his friends and family. Because the rest of his family was off somewhere else fucking _someone_ else.

           What was worst, Kanan had been beside him when he stumbled clutching his gut, wide eyed and shocked. The Jedi tried to get what was wrong out of him but all Zeb could do run off in blind rage. The mission was an embarrassing failure. They had successfully procured the supplies but failed in grabbing their target Hamelin or over taking three Stormtroopers who were suddenly blessed with shooting accuracy. And just what had Zeb accomplished with his recklessness? Nothing! He had grappled with Kallus who had the audacity to look ‘confused’ as to why Zeb was trying to gravely injure him. Even scorned and burned, he couldn’t find it in him to kill his unfaithful imperial lover.

_Believe me when I say I can’t either. Now get out of here_.

          Karabast that fucking bastard! Zeb knocked back the rest of his drink. It burned all the way down and dulled the ache, if only briefly.

         “Zeb we know somethings going on….Sabine mentioned Kallus was on the outpost where you got the supplies from.” Kanan commented lowly. _Fucking meddlesome girl!_ Zeb growled lowly in his chest.

          “It’s not anyone’s business and as of today it doesn’t matter!” Zeb snarled reaching for another drink. He just wanted one fucking night of not waking up with a throbbing erection, reaching for a warm human body light years away. He glanced around the bar, the old Zeb could have easily charmed a few humans out of their pants. But the new, shitty, Zeb couldn’t muster the desire for them.

          “Look if you ever want to talk you know where I am.” Kanan commented as Ezra popped up beside him to lead him away.

           Zeb sighed. “I know but as of today there is nothing to talk about.”

           He would not ever forget that terrible oily stink for the rest of his life. He had hoped foolishly that it was the rejection scent he smelled but no, he was still burning. Karabast, now he was angry and horny, how perfect was that. He quietly seethed and finished his drink. He stumbled out of the bar, ignored the invitations to card games, drinking game, or to tell a fun story. He was in no mood but to crawl into his bunk and maybe get a little sleep before his biology screwed it up.

            He was passing the captured transport when he heard voices inside.

            “It’s strange.” A male voice said moving around the wrecked command deck. Zeb, although drunk, was stealthy. He slid up against the wall and eavesdropped. The view window had been removed giving him an easy way to drop in on the conversation.

            “How so?” The other person, a female, in the room replied.

            “They never fired a shot on us because the weapons were offline.” The man explained. Zeb remembered watching the battle unfold. He didn’t remember the transport firing one return shot in their direction. That was sloppy on the imperials part.

            “Malfunction?” The woman inquired.

            “Looks like sabotage.” The man explained.

            “Why am I not surprised that the imperials are trying to kill each other. It’s Agent Kallus the man is not well loved anywhere.” The woman commented.

            _Hey now, that’s not true!_ Zeb wanted to defend him. Then he snorted, Kallus had found someone to like him enough to cheat on the Lasat with. Zeb’s ear slid backwards in annoyance. Now he was depressed again. Time to get to the bunk before he heads back to the bar for more to drink and cursed himself double in the morning.

            “Well they certainly wanted to kill him. Hyperdrive is offline as well. More sabotage it looks like.” The man continued. Zeb halted in mid step.

            “Ha! He survived it anyway. I mean he’s an imperial stooge but you have to admit that’s impressive. Someone wanted him dead and somewhere in the empire is a very disappointed imperial.” Laughter flowed out from the command deck.

            Zeb could only stand there in horror. They had tried to kill Kallus, did the imperial agent even know he was getting burned. A terrifying thought occurred to him. Was it his fault? Had someone found out they spent the night together and now they were actively trying to kill him? Guilt ate him up. He hadn’t stopped to think about how easy it was to get the supplies, how under manned the mission was, how all the clues pointed to ‘this is wrong’. All he thought about was finding Kallus and punishing him for taking another up with someone else.

            “Hey Zeb you drunk?” Ezra called out from the doorway to the bar startling him out of his thoughts.

            “A little!” Shouted Zeb moving back towards him. He stumbled on his two feet, ok he was drunk and more than just a little. Holding himself up as best he could he joined the kid.

            “Hera wants us to review some intel they managed to grab from the computer.” Ezra commented.

            “I thought they were stripping it tomorrow.” Zeb said confused.

            “Me too, but considering how easy it was to get the supplies they went ahead and did it tonight. They found something.” Ezra looked down at the ground. An uneasy feeling filled Zeb’s gut. The way the young pain in the ass shifted uncomfortably and couldn’t meet his eyes. He could run, beg off saying he drank too much but he would never run. He was a Lasat, they didn’t run from anything.

            “Ok let’s go.” Zeb said as he followed Ezra towards the command center.

            The walked in companionable silence.

            “Hey Zeb,” Ezra prompted.

            “Yes?” The Lasat returned.

            “I-I don’t pretend to understand your reasons but I’ll stand with you. I mean I won’t like it but I have your back.” Ezra was pretty much confirming what he knew was in the intelligence they gathered.

            He never thought he would like the little runt, or come to view him as part of the Ghost crew but here he was offering his allegiance regardless. It was so fucking touching after such a shitty month.

            “We’re not going to hug are we?” Ezra asked nervously.

            “Fuck no,” Zeb returned with a snort.

            “Whew! I like you but you still smell.” Ezra commented ducking the playful slap to his head. He chased the boy right into the command center where his playfulness dropped. Hera was standing with Kanan, Sabine, Chopper and Commander Sato. The two joined them.

            Hera cleared her throat. “Thank you for joining us Zeb. I think this should interest you.”

            She pressed the play button. There was no hologram projection just a sound file.

            “-are you progressing in your assignment?” A deep baritone asked. That voice he knew will. It was the subtle, bored, tones of Grand Admiral Thrawn.

            “Unfortunately despite my attempts to seduce Agent Kallus, I remain unsuccessful.” The other voice was younger but definitely male.

            “Agent Hamelin our plans do not hinge on your ability to seduce the man but it would expedient our overall goals if you succeed. You knew how great the reward would be when you took the assignment. Are you aware how punishing the failure is? I advise you to stop wasting my valuable time and get this done.” Thrawn informed him.

            “Maybe if I cover myself in purple fur and grow a set of fangs it will entice him. I mean how good could the beast have been in the sack for him to forgo proper company?” Hamelin shot back with venom.  

            Everyone in the room winced, everyone save Commander Sato who looked at Zeb as if he was horribly disappointed. Ashla it was all over. It was out, Zeb was looking at very serious situation but he couldn’t focus on that. He tried to keep a level head. There was another reason they wanted Hamelin with Kallus, it couldn’t be what he thought it was. _Could it?_ He was gripping the console so hard it was buckling under the pressure.

            “I don’t care about the past it is the future I am concerned with. Are you so short sighted you can’t remember what the goal is?” Thrawn drawled, his tone changing from bored to angry.

            “I remember just fine,” Hamelin gritted out crossly. Ok Zeb really needed them to spell it out because it sounded like he thought it sounded. But then again he was drunk and he was starting to hope. Project what he wanted from the conversation.  

           “You don’t need to bed him. You can hug him, touch him, as long as your scents there the Lasat will find him and kill him. Leaving us the perfect opportunity to snatch the rebel. I am sacrificing much for this operation, much for the Lasat rebel. Get this done!” Thrawn barked.

           The recording ended. Zeb’s jaw dropped. _Thank you Ashla_ , he silently praised drawing in deep breaths. That horrible knot in his chest unwound and although he burned still it was bearable. Kallus had been faithful, he was almost overcome with tears at the thought.  

            “Zeb is there anything you would like to say?” Hera asked, reeking of desperation. He could see she wanted him to refute it. Tell them he had no idea what was going on but the facts and evidence was undeniable. Frankly Zeb was tired of shouldering it all anyway. He was sorry to disappoint but not sorry it happened. Even more he was fucking pissed off at the one thing that deserved it. The empire had screwed up. They already made an enemy of him, now they made one of Kallus. Swinging Kallus over to the rebels would be easy and Zeb, well he could start paving the way for him right now. It would be painful but the reward was worth the risk.

            “I admit it. I slept with him.” Zeb rushed the words out before he chickened out. Hera put her head in her hands. Kanan sighed but didn’t comment. Chopper let out a long beep of ‘knew it’ before falling silent. Commander Sato shook his head sadly and Sabine silently nodded to urge him to continue. “I suppose this isn’t a shock to anyone.”

            “I’m a little shocked.” Ezra muttered.

            “You’re also young.” Zeb fired back with a shrug. “It wasn’t planned, I didn’t share rebel intel as pillow talk. It happened and we came back here with the supplies from the outpost.”

            “Did you contact him again?” Commander Sato asked keeping his voice level.

            “No, the first time I saw him, after, was when we jumped the transport for medical supplies.” Zeb assured them.

            “The grand admiral seemed obsessed with getting Hamelin’s scent on him. What was that about?” Sato inquired, Zeb could smell how that part of the discussion had confused him. It was all or nothing.

            “When I was with Kallus-”

            “Gross Zeb.”

            “-shut up Ezra. I smelled something on him. He had a scent that appealed to me.” Zeb was not blushing. He was a forty year old Lasat male. He wasn’t fucking blushing. Karabast it was suddenly hot in the command center. “Unknowingly I, ugh, started a Lasat ritual for taking…a mate.”

            Ashla strike him dead. Someone strike him dead it was so fucking, painfully, embarrassing. Everyone became uncomfortable as well. This was private but this was also necessary to assess his loyalty.

            “I don’t understand. Are you saying from one night you and Kallus…are mates?” Even Hera was having trouble sorting it out from the lack of information Zeb was providing. Chopper chuckled evilly. Zeb was too drunk to deal with this. So he started rambling.

            “Karabast Hera no! Not yet anyway. There’s more to it, I thought I could sort it out with him. Then I smelled him on the planet and then I thought he cheated. I broke rank to show him how that was not appreciated.” Zeb pushed aside the guilt of his actions. He could make it up to Kallus with a slow, glorious fuck when they saw each other. No problem there.

            “Let me be absolutely clear about this. The empires goal was to make you enter a conflict with Kallus based on your heightened sense of smell and capture you. This is an outrageous and convoluted plan!” Commander Sato said throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

            “You have to look at it as very smart. Chances are if Hamelin failed they had back up plans to deal with me. And it’s Thrawn, everything he does is convoluted. The man used my own biology as a weapon against me. They know we were together. They know and Kallus is in danger.” Zeb insisted putting the conversation back on track towards his ultimate goal.

           “Are you in danger of joining the empire for this… sort of mate?” Commander Sato was not saying his name and he frowned like he had swallowed a Dokma whole. 

          “No! There was no danger of that at all to begin with! And now that the empire has burned him I want you to consider Kallus coming here. Now wouldn’t that be a juicy acquisition. Ex-ISB with all the secrets they shared at our disposal. Come on it’s worth the thought.” Zeb pointed out trying to get them to understand how beneficial it would be for everyone involved. Never mind Zeb would get a mate out of the deal. That had nothing to do with it, ok he was lying it had everything to do with. Drunk Zeb was still smarter than the average rebel or least he thought he was.  

          “Karabast Zeb, don’t say the words ‘juicy’ and ‘Kallus’ in the same sentence.” Ezra moaned covering his face with his hands.

          “You’re picturing them aren’t you?” Sabine laughed.

         “Yes! Someone gouge my eyes out- sorry Kanan.” Ezra winced at his blind mentor.

          Kanan shrugged nonchalant.

         “Take this seriously!” Commander Sato slammed his hands into the console making everyone jump. “Zeb you have served the rebellion faithfully and successfully carried out your missions. However you engaged in fraternization with the enemy and put this rebellion at risk. You might be serious about Kallus but how can you properly gauge the length of the man’s affection for you? He is an ISB agent, how do you know this is not an elaborate ploy to prey on your feelings and expose the rebellion?”

         It had occurred to him. In the darkest part of the night, alone and burning that it could be a trick. There was no proof otherwise except one undeniable fact. That wasn’t in Kallus’s nature.

        “He wouldn’t do this. There are better ways to capture me. Besides commander as you heard he wasn’t in on it. The empire didn’t need to send Hamelin they could have recruited Kallus and we wouldn’t be here at all.” Zeb finished.

        “I’ve worked with Zeb for years commander. He would never betray the rebellion. If he vouches for Kallus then the Ghost crew stands with him.” Hera said, eyes narrowed in challenge. Zeb wanted to hug her.

        “You will have to be punished for your actions Zeb.” Commander Sato said sternly.

        “I’ll accept any punishment you wish to deal me but please, for the love of Ashla, get Kallus out before he gets killed.” Zeb begged.

        “We will consider your request. Dismissed.” Commander Sato left with Hero trailing after him. He felt a slap on his shoulder.

       “Don’t worry. Hera will talk to him and he’ll come around.” Kanan assured him.

       “Yeah, I’m just worried Kallus won’t be around to recruit if we don’t act soon.” Zeb remarked and Kanan gripped his shoulder.

       “He’s smart Zeb, he’ll stay alive.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus is smart SMRT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I want to thank the lovely people who commented and gave kudos. Thanks guys. I enjoyed writing this and it's nice to know people are reading it. 
> 
> Not beta'd.

         Kallus could feel Zeb above him, teeth dragging along the fluttering pulse point at his throat. Gods take him it was so good. Bone melting sexy. He turned his head to the right and gripped a pointed furry ear in his teeth playfully. The man stretched out over him hummed in amusement. This had been worth everything, it was everything.

        “Turn over.”

        Kallus scrambled to comply, body aching, wanting it like he’s never wanted it before. Hell he was quivering for it. Zeb stretched over his back, his hot breath in his ear.

        “What do you want me to do?” The Lasat whispered. 

        “Anything you want love.” Kallus whispered back shifting against him, praying he did something soon. Zeb’s hand slowly made its way down his hip towards his erection. Kallus bit his lip. _Please, please, please,_ he silently begged.

         Suddenly he heard it, a beeping noise that got louder and louder. With a jerk he woke and nearly toppled out of the bed to shut the insistent alarm off. With a long heavy sigh he sleepily yanked his night table open, grabbed the bottle of lube and got to work. It was slightly disconcerting how easily he came. Gasping Zeb’s name into his pillow and shoving the loneliness of the act aside. He was alone and it had been a month since he saw Zeb during that stupid mission with Hamelin.

        He spent his time keeping his head down, acting the loyal imperial officer. Thrawn hadn’t used him in any missions recently making him nervous. The ones he did serve on, not in a commanding role, were nothing more than escort missions. He was being frozen out. They didn’t trust him and he could feel the noose tighten around his neck day after day. A smart person would run. He was going to run, he had a date to pull out but before he did he wanted to make sure his goals were meant. He wanted Empire Day to be one the empire would never forget.

        Today was the most crucial part. Getting up he dressed with care, he trimmed his facial hair, and eased into the ‘stuck up imperial stiff’. It was draining. Kallus could feel the itch for action and he suppressed it. It was not in his nature to be idle. Looking into the mirror he took a deep breath. Just a few more days.

       Walking out to the hallway he passed several similar iron sections before coming to the central hub of intelligence. Although they didn’t trust him they still gave him access to the hub. What damage could he possibly do with his clearance? Kallus grinned, today he wasn’t using his clearance thank you very much Admiral Konstantine. Making a copy of the badge was easy, all he had to do was wait for Konstantine to be off base on a mission. It was a risk to use the badge but he could do it. There was no other way.

      At lunch the place emptied out leaving him with all the unmanned consoles. He swiped his access badge and brought up a few boring files on Lothal. Then he moved over and activated Konstantine’s on a console three over from his. No alarms rang, no Stormtroopers filed in to take him into custody. Sweat dotted his brow. He half expected Thrawn to know what he was doing but the blue bastard never showed up.

      Using the secret uplink imbedded on the datapad he gave to Thrawn on his latest findings on rebel activity, all real reports if not blatantly bogus ones, he accessed the personal console of his superior. A little thrill went down his back as the screen loaded. Thrawn would be in a meeting until after lunch. A meeting that amounted to nothing more than the blue shit holding up in his stylish meditation space and contemplating his sheer genius. Kallus’s jaw clenched, _fuck that guy_. Not in the fun way of course.  

      As he scrolled through the data he took a moment to reflect on what he had acquired all month. He had enough imperial targets to fill several mission logs for a year. The rebels would welcome the knowledge but he needed something good. Something that screamed ‘don’t kill the defector he has solid information’. Opening a random folder he said it, several black out sites that held dissenters, enemies of the empire and jockpot the remaining, surviving Lasats from Lasan. He copied it, all of it. The download would take time forcing Kallus to wait.

     His fingers itched to do something that he shouldn’t. Against his better judgement he opened a new window and searched his name. What imperial didn’t dream of having access their superior’s private thoughts. When he was done he was gripping the console so hard he was surprised it didn’t shatter.

     There was a file, a black out, encrypted, high command, classified file on him. He knew they were aware he slept with Zeb. He hadn’t known the silver slave collar had been modified to fit a transmitter. There was a sound file, thank the gods only Thrawn had accessed it. However the file had been listened to all the way through. Every breath, every sexual plea, every slap of skin against skin had been exposed to that fucking Chiss bastard. Bile rose to the back of his throat but leaving vomit at the scene of the crime wasn’t going to happen. He choked it back shuddering in horror. That had been the best night of his life and Thrawn of all gods damned people had LISTENED to it. He wished he hadn’t seen this, it was going to be torture to look at his superior officer and not wring his fucking neck.

     Taking a calming breath he moved on. There was more extraordinary, horrible, bantha shit. The Rodain slaver who had come out of nowhere and jumped him. Thrawn had paid him to put Kallus in a dangerous situation and then killed him after. The outfit the man had shoved him into, Thrawn had ordered it special made for his measurements trying to maximize his scent.

_What the hell? What scent?_ Kallus went deeper, the info dump was still going. Lunch would be over soon and if he didn’t want to be seen he better get a move on. Quickly he pulled up multiple folders. Thrawn had sent an interrogator to a Lasat male. The male under extreme duress had revealed in a male’s life, around the age of forty, they begin to take mating partners based on a heightened sense of smell. If the grown adult male came in contact with an agreeable mate the smell would lure them from wherever they were to complete a mating ritual. The Lasat could find a potential mate anywhere planet side.

     Kallus dropped into his chair. He remember Zeb raging about his smell, how it screamed at him in invitation. He did a quick calculation, Zeb had reached Lasat adulthood this year. He put a trembling hand to his lips. He hadn’t meant for it to go that far. Shaking off his trepidation he slogged through the rest and felt his veins ice over.

     There was a chemical, hormonal, change that happened. Zeb would have been fine if he never got a whiff of what Kallus was unaware he was producing. But he had and they had slept together, Zeb had scented him but they hadn’t been together ever since. That’s how it all started, males scent mates and the next time the couple are together they are bound by the act of intimacy. By all accounts the mating ritual was unfulfilled for his poor rebel lover. He researched deeper, despite the clock ticking.

     The longer the ritual remained incomplete the worst the burning for connection became. Side effects ranged from lack of sleep, a literal burning desire, severe heightened sense of smell, exhaustion, spikes of temper and in some serious cases deep depression. Kallus felt awful, he hadn’t know. No wonder Zeb was losing his mind, he had a rival scent all over him when they meant again thanks to Hamelin.

      The empire could do cruel and horrible things in the cause of ‘galactic peace’ but this was fucking unbelievable. Thrawn had taken a natural change in Zeb’s biology and made it a weapon against him, against Kallus. By what the report said, if Zeb smelled someone else on him he could have killed him. Maybe the empire wanted it that way. One dead agent instead of a traitor and a captured Lasat rebel. If there was any lingering doubt about defecting he was well over it.

       He couldn’t bear to look any further. He closed the window and sat back with the lingering question. Now that he knew about the mating ritual what would he do about it? Mating meant marriage, he wouldn’t date Zeb or move forward slowly with a long, lengthy courtship. It would mean the unknown. It would also mean frankly great sex, companionship, lifelong banter, ear scratches, cuddles- Zeb acted like his enjoyed a cuddle. There was also the common interest in bo-rifles, combat, history and tactics which he was sure he could expand into other areas.

      There was a chance it wouldn’t work out but what was the point of focusing on the negative outcome. He could always deal with it when they came to that bridge. Was it really all that bad to jump in with both feet and go for it? No it wasn’t. In fact for the first time in weeks Kallus was smiling. Not the cold ‘you’re an idiot but I’m listening’ or the ‘I’m surrounded by people who should listen to me but don’t’ grins. This was a genuine motion that came naturally on its own.

_Ok then_ , he nodded his head, _I’ll be a husband instead of a boyfriend_.              

     “Agent Kallus is there anything we can help you with?”

_Karabast_. Kallus looked up at the group of underlings standing in the doorway of the communication hub. He was fucked. It was over, the empire would know he had been here. He would never see his plans come to fruition. He would never see Zeb again unless he fucking started THINKING. Frantically his mind conjured a quick and easy explanation. All he had to do was act like any imperial supervisor.

    The transfer was complete and he ripped the badge off the console before storming to grab his own badge with a quick, jerky, obvious movement. How could he explain two badges and one officer? He couldn’t- that was IT! He couldn’t so he wouldn’t.

     “I should say so!” He shouted face tight with rage to cover the shocked look.

     The underlings winced.

     “I found Admiral Konstantine’s badge on an unmanned console! Who did this! Answer me!” He raged pacing back and forth dangling his own handiwork in front of them as if he had no idea where it came from. 

     “We-we don’t know sir.” A small voice said from the crowd of cowering workers.

     “Don’t know! Are you telling me that someone had access to Admiral Konstantine’s private codes and you don’t know who it is?” Kallus was acting his heart out. Putting in the performance of the decade. It was almost cartoonish villainy and a little fun if he was honest.

     “Sorry sir but we can check the cameras.” A bright young woman said.

     “The surveillance cameras are under maintenance today.” Kallus informed them through gritted teeth. He had triple checked to be sure.

     “Sir we don’t know what happened but we will find out.” Someone promised pretty much giving him an idea on a silver platter.

     Clasping his hands behind his back he started to pace again, channeling all the arrogance people thought he had, all the imperial stiff upper lip he could manage. “Clearly your incompetence makes you unequal to the task at hand. I will conduct my own investigation. For now keep this among yourselves. Anyone seen divulging what happened here today is clearly the guilty party. I will start with inquires TODAY! Pray I do not find the need for an inquisitor.”

     Everyone shrank back as he stormed by them. Kallus kept his head ducked all the way back to his courters. He managed to make it back and shut the door before the dam broke. He sank against the closed door holding his side nearly dying from the peals of laughter. If only Zeb could have seen that. He’d have to tell him everything once it was all over.

     “Agent Kallus you’re wanted on the command deck,” a voice said over the comm channel. In a deliriously happy mood Kallus confirmed his attendance and strolled towards the command deck. He wiped the smile from his face but it was terribly hard.

     The doors opened and everyone was smiling at him. It was horrible and frankly disturbing how downright cheery they all were.

    “Agent Kallus welcome.” Thrawn said.

_He knows, he knows, he knows._

   “Grand Admiral Thrawn, what do I owe the honor?” Kallus asked keeping his composure. _You’re an imperial, keep calm, you can do this._

   “I wish to offer my congratulations.” Thrawn drawled.

   He’d never see Zeb again, the empire would get away with torturing them both and it wouldn’t pay for it. He couldn’t let them win so he had to keep clam.

   “Congratulations for what?” Kallus said dully as someone handed him a flute of champagne.

   “Specter 4 has been eliminated.” Thrawn said as a loud round of applause filled the deck. Kallus went numb, his mind blanked.

    “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. He never mumbled but his mind was literally falling apart.

    “We did it Agent Kallus. Thanks to your report we neutralized the rebel scum known as Zeb. The Lasat one.” Admiral Tarkin explained.

    “But that’s impossible.” Kallus blurted. He took a quick drink to stop his hands from shaking. It wasn’t true. It couldn’t possibly be true.  The gulp lodged in his throat and he choked it down.

    “Are you alright agent?” Thrawn asked drawing closer. He didn’t run. He found the strength and straightened up.

    “I’m overwhelmed. How are you so sure? The rebels have proven their tenacity before.” Kallus took a calming breath and plastered a smile on his face.

    “Indeed, but this is undeniable proof.” Thrawn held out his hand and someone placed a bo-rifle into his palm. Not just any bo-rifle, it was Zeb’s bo-rifle.

     Someone once famous quoted the end of democracy was to thunderous applause. He was paraphrasing but that wasn’t the point. The point of the quote was how sad that their world had ended with everyone cheering the conclusion. Kallus looked up into Thrawn’s cold, imperial, face as a he smiled brightly. “Congratulations grand admiral.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you quit your job it's best to go out in style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for today. 
> 
> I need to finish the epilogue. Thanks for reading.

            “How are you holding up?” Ezra asked.

            Zeb groaned, he ached, he was exhausted and he smelled everything. He could tell what the mess hall was serving from just the barest hint of the young pup’s breath.

            “Like bantha shit.” He shrugged and laid back down on his bunk. It was a clumsy mistake for Ashla’s sake. He was so tired of the burn, the ache, the need, that he had stumbled during a mission and nearly lost his life. He had taken a shot to the stomach, already healed, and fell off a cliff into water. He lost his bo-rifle, it caught on a branch on his way down. All he wanted was to curl up and have someone rub his head in comfort. He groaned, his mind wondering again to the golden man far away.

            The good news that kept him breathing and not slipping further into depression was that Hera had finally argued Commander Sato into reason. For the continued wellbeing of her crew member they were going to forcibly kidnap Agent Kallus. They just needed to find him first. 

            “I have something for you.” Ezra mentioned as he got up to leave.

            “A bottle of alcohol?” Zeb inquired hopefully.

            “You know the rules,” Ezra wiggled his finger at him in mock discipline. “I have something better. Remember that mission me and Chop went on two days back.”

            Zeb snorted a laugh. “The one where you thought it was for supplies but got laundry instead.”

            Kanan had busted a gut retelling that one to Zeb.

            Ezra pulled out a package that was vacuum sealed in black. The words “ISB-021” and “Agent” were on the front. Zeb sat up as if someone had put adrenaline in his veins. No way, Ezra was fucking with him. If he was then it was cruel joke and no one found Zeb’s situation funny these days. They were worried, Zeb was worried, and something had to happen soon.

            “You can’t be serious.” He muttered, his mouth was dry.

            “Ok, I’m going to leave this here. When you’re human enough to come join the rest of us, we’ll be in the bar.” Ezra dropped the package and was out the door quicker than Zeb could follow. The package was sitting there and he jumped on it ripping the casing in one flick of his wrist.

            _Oh Ashla, that was the stuff._ Like a junkie on a high after being denied so long he sank into the scent with a glorious release. It was so Kallus, unmistakable and without the oily crap of another mixed with it. He moaned louder than he should taking it back into the bunk. It was creepy to get off sniffing stolen laundry, he was well aware, but fuck him it was too good to stop. He palmed his erection which had popped up the second he smelled it.

            His imagination went into overdrive. Kallus’s lips taking the tip of his cock into his mouth and sliding down, brown eyes hooded. That was good, that was right on track. He switched the grip rubbing faster.

            Kallus was on all fours this time pushed into the mattress while Zeb worked him over, the scent mixing with his own. Yup, that was going to happen _._ His wrist flicked faster.

            Kallus was on his back, Zeb looming over him thrusting away. They were back at the outpost, the soft glow of the meteorite casting shadows over the pal skin of his lover.

            _I need you too._

            He came hard, hips bucking, thrashing, and it was fucking amazing. The shirt was laying under his head. He gripped it like a life line. The heat cooled off for the first time in a long time Zeb dozed peacefully wrapped up in the scent.

            When someone knocked on his door he wanted to tell them to fuck off. He was content, he had miraculously gotten some sleep. He felt like himself again, why couldn’t they leave him alone. Stuffing the shirt away he grumbled pulling on his clothes. Yanking the door open he was greeted by a rebel officer.

            “Yes?” Zeb asked frostily.

            “Um sir, you might want to come to the command center.” The officer suggested.

_No, not in the mood._ Zeb thought angrily. He wanted to curl up in bed again with Kallus’s scent and rest a little more.

            “Alright, I’m on my way.” The Lasat agreed sighing heavily. He shut the door and took the shirt out for a deep inhale to calm the heat. It worked remarkably well. He felt on equal footing and a part of him looked forward to engaging with others. His heightened sense of smell even dulled. His good mood evaporated however when he came to the command center.

            Hera took one look at him and turned away. Kanan put an arm around her. Ezra and Sabine sat stone faced in the far corner not meeting his eyes. Chopper said nothing at all.

            “Zeb you might want to take a seat.” Commander Sato quietly suggested.

            “No thanks.” Zeb would stand and take it like a man.

            “It has come to our attention that the imperials think you’re dead.” Sato laid it all out in one breath.

            The floor dropped out from under his feet. His past self would have laughed before. His past self would have high fived Ezra in celebration. His present self was appalled and then he was downright terrified.

            “He thinks I’m dead.” Zeb breathed threw his nose trying to calm himself.

            “The Stormtrooper who shot you off the cliff recovered your bo-rifle and sent it to high command as proof.” Commander Sato continued.

            “We have to get Kallus a message.” Zeb’s mind worked overtime.

            Commander Sato was silent.

            “We are going to send him a message right.” Zeb repeated, that awful feeling knotting his stomach. It grew as the commander did not reassure him.

            “This is your punishment and Kallus’s test of loyalty.” Commander Sato said.

            “What?” Zeb replied.

            “He has everything to gain joining us if you are alive. He can find our location, escape and alert the empire. You would do anything for him once he’s here and he knows it. Now that you are dead he is aware coming here will not be easy. If he is serious about joining the rebellion and proves himself worthy of it, he can find out the truth.” Commander Sato explained in calm reasonable tones.

            “Are you crazy! This could derail him back into the arms of the empire! Surely you can see the risk! He’s all alone and they are going to kill him! If they haven’t already!” Zeb exploded in a fit of temper. This was a nightmare, this was his nightmare and he was trapped in it.

            “This is all I am willing to give Zeb! You will remain deceased until the next assault in a month. If Kallus has not joined us by then he never will. Lasat cannot die from lack of mates, and in time you can choose someone more…suitable.” Commander Sato said, his tone booking no argument.

            Zeb was about to challenge that when the doors opened a soldier came skidding to a halt.

            “Turn on the imperial network! You have to see this!”

 

            Kallus let the tears fall and drench his pillow. Taking a shuddering breath in he stifled the sob that threatened to burst out at any moment. He spent last night alternating between having a mental break down and falling apart at the seams. Zeb was gone, he had seen the footage. The empire ran it on the news networks all night. One lucky shot and bam, Zeb fell to his death. Over and over, the more he looked the less sane he felt so he stopped looking. Greif has seven stages, Kallus did each one two times over. He bargained, he threatened, he denied and he did it all over again. It was pity he couldn’t grieve as much as he wanted.

            Not for one moment did he think of remaining in the empire. It was slightly ironic that his will to live depended on getting revenge of the very institution that drove him all his life. He had saluted the death of his lover and fucking smiled. Kallus could not burn the empire down as he wished but he could give them a mighty headache.  

            Pressing the cold compress to his sore eyes he let out a steady breath. Today was Empire Day. The day he had been working towards to. If he was going to fuck up his life he was going out in style. Everything was in place. All he had to do was get through it. Zeb deserved that much.

            Getting up he was suddenly gripped with vanity. This was his send off and he refused to show up looking crushed. Zeb wouldn’t like this defeatist attitude. No he would want Kallus at his very best. He trimmed his facial hair with a fanatical eye. Combed his hair until every piece of was in place. He did not don his imperial outfit. No this called for style. He had nearly emptied his accounts bribing people to ignore him. Ignore him sneaking into Thrawn’s office to drop a datapad. Ignore him gathering documents for clearance to the main ship yard out in the old Separatist Belt. Ignore the surprising overhaul of their mechanical servants the past month across the empire. Ignore how many explosives he checked out of the weapons locker that were not documented. But he saved a little for some civilian clothes. If he was going to quit he was going to look amazing while doing it.

            He took out a white silk shirt that opened at the throat. Tailored to his measurements. Beige dress pants and black boots. Then he threw on the expensive creamy long overcoat with gold buttons that flattered his complexion. That completed the look of a man who was in control of his destiny. He had one last thing to do. A deviation to the plan but it couldn’t be helped.

            Last night Thrawn had mounted Zeb’s bo-rifle onto his wall, behind his desk. Kallus was getting it back. Thrawn had not bested Kallus in combat and by Lasat tradition the bo-rifle wasn’t his. It wasn’t Kallus’s either and he fully intended to turn it over to the rebels so that it may rest with Zeb. His eye twitched but he refused to get tearful. Tears hadn’t brought back the dead and they never will.

            He walked through the imperial station with a high end backpack full of clothes and his bo-rifle on his back. No one stopped him, they noticed him but didn’t stop him. He walked right up to Thrawn’s office. Thrawn’s personal assistant was gone for the Empire Day celebrations. Probably trailing her superior’s wake. He accessed her console based solely on what her secret girlfriend blabbed about over drinks. The access code was the date she meant Thrawn. Kallus rolled his eyes.

            The doors popped open and he walked around the desk, ignored the tacky art work and grabbed the weapon before strolling out. Thrawn didn’t have the chance to rig it up to his security system. No alarms, nothing stood in his way. He was half way to the transport when he heard someone calling his name.

            “Agent Kallus!”

            He turned, Zeb’s bo-rifle was dangling by his hip in easy reach as the Stormtrooper can barreling down the hall after him.

            “It’s me sir, Johnston!” The trooper finished.

            Kallus let himself relax and shook the Stormtroopers offered hand. “Johnston how are you?”

            “Going out with the boys after our patrol to the bar in sector 518. Want to join us sir?” Johnston asked.

            Kallus would have loved having the invitation years ago. It was too little and too late.

            “Sorry Johnston, I have pressing business.” Kallus commented.

            “Not the imperial sort by the looks of you. She’s lucky whoever she is.” Johnston said. It didn’t offend Kallus that Johnston made assumptions on his sexuality, on the contrary it was nice to be thought well of for once. The Imperial Empire frowned on homosexuality unless they used it for their purposes like they did with Bevlin Hamelin. _Fucking hypocrites_. Just Kallus’s luck Zeb had been Lasat and male. Not that it would dissuade him anyway.

            “I’m the lucky one. Happy Empire Day trooper.” Kallus waved goodbye.

            “Happy Empire Day sir.” Johnston called as he ran back down the hall towards his squad. Kallus spared the precious time to watch him go. There was a parallel moment from his past days at the Imperial Academy. Empire Day was much like his graduation. If only he had known how it all would turn out. The things he would have said to his younger self. The things he would never say to Zeb. He took a breath and kept on moving. So much for regrets, he had a job to do. The transport was actually Tarkin’s personal ride but Kallus had bribed the keys out of his secretary two weeks ago when the last finishing touches were applied to his grand design. The old coot could kiss his perfect ass.

              The older man had never listened to his warnings, in fact he had never listened at all. The papers to use Tarkin’s transport lambda class spaceship were all filled out and signed by Tarkin himself. He thought he was approving plans for an enforced tax on the merchants on Lothal. Kallus had smiled when he decrypted the datapad and the real document flashed up.

             Then in stroke of genius Kallus used it to get really good at forging his signature. When all was said and done Tarkin was his scape goat. It would never hold up to scrutiny. But for the time his final farewell to the old bastard was a giant middle finger that would implicate him in everything. _Thank you ISB training._ If he was inclined to be drunk he would toast to that. He glanced beside his plush black seat.

             There was a bottle of red wine in steel box. Ages ago, almost in another life, the high command in a rare show of unity decided to purchase a bottle of expensive wine for when all the rebels were captured. Kallus was going to use it to toast his goodbye.  

            It was a comfortable three hour trip. The Empire Day celebration was in full swing across the galaxies. He watched the festivities without really seeing them. The past was heavy on his shoulders when he pulled into a large manufacturing compound on the Separatist Belt. The long space station rotated quietly in a circle, its long arms circle an asteroid belt that would protect it from attack. The Separatists were morons but they weren’t completely incompetent. Nothing short to betrayal would take out this station.

            The shuttle swung into the docking bay, no one was there to greet him. It was perfect. As he strolled through the empty hall ways and pass the numerous doors he was suddenly struck how quiet everything was. Normally the main dock would have thousands of people working. Even on Empire Day there would be a skeleton crew. He was almost at the command deck and he hadn’t seen one single droid.

            His instincts were warning him to turn around, get on the shuttle and run. He took a deep breath and grabbed his bo-rifle. He extended it and kept on walking. No matter what he was going to see this all the way to the end.

            The doors to the command center opened. Two female inquisitors faced him in black clothes and matching black helmets. They looked like twins.

            “Let me guess, Thrawn sent you?” Kallus said wearily as he carefully placed the wine down and took off his coat.

            They nodded their heads.

            “He knows everything I take it?” Kallus questioned.

            They nodded again but refrained from commenting.

            “He knows about the bombs? The datapad? And my carefully collected intelligence?”

            Again bobbing heads meant his inquiries.

            “Did he know about the star destoryers?” Kallus smirked.

            They didn’t nod but turned around to look at the vast amounts of nearly completed war machines surrounding them. They glanced back to see Kallus reach down and open the wine box. He popped the cork and took a swing knowing that this was being recorded. That it would go down in history. He hoisted his ill-gotten gains and with the biggest shit eating grin he could muster he toasted them.

            “Happy Empire Day my darling Garazeb.”

            They say no one can hear you scream in space. Kallus imagined this might be true but as the following explosions rocked the ground beneath his feet he could hear the pop of each vessel blowing apart from bow to stern. He could practically hear the lines of data being erased across the Empire, he could feel them disappearing from Thrawn’s personal console. He smelled the smoke rising up as rural weapon caches were blown apart not spilling one drop of innocent blood. Most of all, the best part, he could see the smiles of his former comrades slowly and elegantly fall into frowns. They would look on in shock as millions of TIE fighter squadrons lost power from several, carefully, placed EMPs over the fields of Lothal and they dropped like rocks. There would be no casualties other than the severe embarrassment the imperials would suffer but Kallus could dream of one TIE making a beeline for them. It was almost a shame he couldn’t be there.

            In time the empire would recover, it always did. But it would take years if not a full decade to recover from his glorious mess. 

           The sisters didn’t scream but they scrambled, red lights flashed in the dark as they launched an attack. Kallus threw the wine bottle up, caught it by the neck and smashed it into the first shielded face that reached him regardless of lightsaber. He went flying backwards from an invisible hand on his chest and landed in a roll. He jumped out of the way and swung his bo-rifle to the side catching a sister in the stomach and lighting the darkness up in yellow. He jumped clear and slammed backwards into the wall when the shockwave of power hit the station and bucked it off orbit. 

           “You were loyal.” The voice wasn’t spoken it was whispered in his head.

           “I was a devoted fool.” Kallus shot back putting a tight lid on his anger. He wouldn’t last long if he went down swinging uncontrollably. The station rolled again, alarms flashed, gravity was dying out. 

           “You could come back.” They whispered seductively.

           Kallus turned his head away from it. “I will _never_ go back.”

          They attacked flashing threw the darkness, he fought them off as if he was young. As if he was pulsing with power. They tried to slash his neck, he ducked and electrocuted them for it. They tried to divide his attention but he used it against them. They moved like one mind but there was no heart, no honor in their blows. He could see the flash of green eyes, the purple smile he loved and it made him fight harder. Red flashed over his face, his chest and legs but he slipped away, dodged and parried even if he couldn’t see them clearly he knew where they were.

         “You could surrender.” They were almost pleading as the atmosphere started to go cold.

         “Are you afraid of the cold girls? I’ve lived with it my whole life. From the moment I was born to this very second. Your precious empire took what made me warm, what made me good and killed it.” He pushed off the wall and sailed at them whirling the bo-rifle and tagging their shoulders as they tried to flee.

         “Surrender and we will grant mercy.” They demanded. 

          Kallus laughed. “If you want my head you’ll just have to suffer through the effort to get it.”

         He flew at them knocking the lightsaber out of their hands and kicking them back into the command center. The glass was shattering behind them. The doors closed just as the windows broke.

         The girls screamed then and Kallus turned his head away from it attaching the bo-rifle to his back. He would hear that in his nightmares but he would face it. He faced Lasan in his dreams, he could face this as well. Grabbing his expensive coat he left. Floating through the crumbling station he scrambled for the transport. The lights went out, he lost all gravity and had to use his upper body to push along the hallways into the hanger bay. He breathed a sigh of relief as his hands grasped the gangplank of the shuttle and the artificial gravity killed in. Rushing to the helm he kicked the transport into gear, the station was pulling apart. He flew out into a warzone, right into his handy work. Debris of star destoryers made the station a ghost yard and beyond that thousands of TIE fighters were waiting. Descending on the floating death trap like angry insects. What a glorious way to die. He could probably cull the herd a good fifty percent before they got him.

          That was not his fate, the rebellion needed his intel. So he kicked the hyperdrive on and left them to their anger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muttonchops needs a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> I am very grateful for everyone who looked at the story, commented or gave kudos. 
> 
> So thanks :D

          It took a miserable about of time, up to two days, for the rebellion to locate him. It was fucking insulting that he was forced to drink in a cantina for two days. He had listened to all the songs fifty times over and was ready to fight the drunk next to him when they finally popped up. The rebellion had sent forty hardy men and women to capture him. His response when meant with such open hostility.

          “Honestly, you have got to be the dumbest people I’ve had the displeasure of meeting and I worked for the imperials. Two days! The empire would have found me in two hours! Now take me to your leader! The adults have to talk.”

          He was blind folded for some unknown reason, it’s not like he was exposed to their navigation chart or knew where they were going. Then he was tossed into a shuttle, moved to a transport ship and then chained up in the cargo hold. After exploding the empires main ship yard he thought people would show a little gratitude. No one interacted with him on the journey to ‘gods know where’ and he was perfectly happy with that. _Two fucking days! Ridiculous._ He didn’t want to know these people for he certainly would complain to their supervisor.

        Finally they touched down on another ass backwards planet that had giant spiders crawling around the perimeter of a slapped together compound. Even stranger three crews of people were towing a shot down transport towards the repair yard. It wasn’t an imperial vessel, it was a rebel one. Apparently the rebels weren’t so different from the empire in regards to traitors.

       His escort peeled back to ten people.

      “Don’t even think of escaping.” An older man holding a blaster rifle on him warned. It was adorable.

      “Just so you know you won’t do a lot of damage with the safety on.” Kallus pointed out. The man cursed and hurried to click the button before taking aim again. “Somehow I doubt the spiders are all I have to worry about.”

      “Just move.” The old man gritted out between clenched teeth. Kallus had no idea why he was so angry. He took a deep breath of dry, hot, air and marched in the direction the old man pointed him in. People stopped in their tracks when they saw him. Kallus graced them with his best ‘I’m surrounded by stupid’ smile and continued on head held high. Finally they came to two large doors that parted and he stood in the heart of the rebellion. In five minutes he counted sixteen ways to break free, at least eight different ways to run the hub efficiently and a total of eighty people who would no doubt waste his fucking time. He sighed, it was like coming home.

     “Agent Kallus.” The older man greeted.

     “Commander Sato. It’s just Kallus now.” The ex-agent sniffed putting on his best imperial face.

     “Welcome to the rebellion. I understand you have so vital intelligence for me.” Commander Sato crossed his arms over his chest.

     “What happens to me when I give you it?” Kallus challenged.

     “You will be taken into custody while we decide if the information is valuable.” Commander Sato was a smart one then. Kallus could work with smart. He worked with Thrawn after all.

     “So is my jail cell nice and cozy? I didn’t come here to cool my heels. I think you can trust the man that the empire is combing the galaxy for.” Kallus pointed out.

     “The imperials are clever Kallus. You will have to forgive my hesitation including you into the fold. One wrong move and it will be over.” Commander Sato pointed out.

     If Kallus was going to win the trust of the rebellion he was going to have to trust them. Zeb trusted them and that should be enough for the ex-ISB. With a heavy sigh he took off his expensive coat and proceeded to rip off all the gold buttons.

    Throwing the coat on the console he grasped one button and snapped it in half. The disk inside was in perfect condition.

    “All the buttons have at least one hundred imperial locations for ship yards, secret weapon facilities, testing facilities and supplies. Knock yourself out.” And he threw them on the console. Commander Sato’s jaw dropped in astonishment. Eight people swirled around them grasping for the buttons and rushing off to view them.

    “I have one request Sato.” Kallus informed him picking up the jacket again. At the man’s nod he looked down at the ground. “One of the bo-rifles I carried belongs-belonged to Zeb. I would like to bring it to his resting place.”

    Kallus wanted to say a proper goodbye no matter how much it hurt. By the gods would it ever hurt like hell.

    “That will be impossible for today but maybe tomorrow.” Sato conceded. Kallus nodded his head. He was honestly surprised he still had a heart to break. Two heavily armed guards collected him. At least these ones knew about the safety feature. They didn’t chat, not to each other and certainly not to Kallus as they escorted him to his cell. The ex-ISB took in everything, the mess hall full of loud rowdy rebels, the sheer number of people was impressive and it gave him a little thrill to see the empire had vastly underestimated the rebels.

    They just dropped him off at his cell and locked him in.

    It wasn’t a bad cell by any means, a ten by ten feet concrete floor, private bathroom, and it even had a window without bars. Gazing out at the alien landscape Kallus took another breath. He was able to do that now, breathe easy. He would slowly but surely build trust with his new comrades, it would take a lot of time but he was patient. There was no lingering feelings about the empire other than the simmering resentment.

    Looking at the bare walls, the plain bed he walked to the small window. _Not an end, a beginning_.

    The commotion outside his door made him swing around as the door slammed open. Garazeb Orrelios kicked it shut and ran a freezing liquid over it. Fists banged up against the door, people hurled loud curses at it but the thickness muffled their words. 

   “That should give us some time.” He smirked before taking a deep inhale.

    Kallus blinked at him wondering if all the pressure had finally cracked his mind. Then another reasonable explanation hit him in the face and he was suddenly, completely understandably, royally pissed off.

    “YOU SON OF BITCH!” Kallus howled as he threw himself at Zeb swinging at his head.

    “Oy! Keep my mother out of this!” Zeb ducked and wrapped his arms around Kallus from behind.

    “You asshole! Fuck you! I MOURNED you!” Kallus spat grabbing his arm and tossing him up and over his shoulder. Zeb landed on his feet and in a flash of movement had Kallus pinned to the door with his hands above his head.

    “I never wanted to leave you hanging. I tried to get away to find you!” Zeb yelled. The smoking wreck outside backed his words.

    “I hate you!” Kallus snarled bucking against the solid body against him. He stilled when he felt something familiar and hard against his thigh. He hated how his body responded in moments of feeling Zeb’s arousal for him. _Treacherous hormones!_

    “No you don’t. Look you obviously deserve to be angry.” Zeb stated peppering kisses across his jaw much to his irritation. How can he be angry when he was turned on at the same time? Fucking Lasat bastard.

    “No shit!” Kallus bit out but his tone was without venom.

     Zeb’s eyes flashed. “You don’t hate me.”

    “Right now I do!” Kallus burst out. The Lasat rolled his hips against the humans and Kallus groaned.

    “No you don’t, not really.” Zeb nuzzled his neck inhaling deeply.

    “Ok fine.” Kallus admitted. “I don’t really hate you. I’m just hurt and you nearly killed me when you died.”

     Zeb kissed his lips. “Let me make it up to you. Let me make out with you. For fuck sakes Kallus I’ve been dying for two months to be with you again. I’m sorry, so sorry but you gotta know I would never do that again.”

     It was amazing how juxtapose his feelings about the man before him were. Kallus hadn’t realized his legs were wrapped around Zeb’s waist. The bigger man had let his hands go so that he could slide them around his purple neck. He leaned his forehead against Zeb’s. Letting go of the anger that had been trumped by the joy of being together again.

     “I need you.” Zeb breathed sliding his lips against his neck.

     It was enough for Kallus. “I need you too you fucking idiot.”

     Zeb laughed, his chest vibrating with it against his own. “Yeah but you’re the idiot who wants me so really out of the two of us you’re the stupid one.”

     Kallus couldn’t help the chuckle that came falling out of his mouth. “Shut up and let’s get married, or at least as married as we will be according to your people.”

     Zeb’s grin couldn’t get any wider but it did. It was a mad rush. Clothes stripped away in a hurry, not an easy feat considering that Zeb wouldn’t let him down. He found himself naked regardless of his position against the door. Wrapped up in a giant, purple, ridiculous man that needed him. No more barriers in their way and no more hesitation.

     Balancing against his future husband Kallus snatched the lube right out of his claws.

    “Hey now!” Zeb growled juggling his arms full of human flesh to get it back. Kallus rubbed against him.

    “Let me.” He suggested sucking the tip of Zeb’s left ear into his mouth. The Lasat moaned.

    “Alright.” Zeb agreed as Kallus let the tip fall out of his mouth. Kallus leaned back letting his left leg drop and lubed up his hand in a generous amount. Grasping the top of the Lasat’s engorged flesh in his fist he smiled evilly sliding the fist from tip to root. Zeb let out a deep, long moan. Kallus wasn’t lying when he told Johnston he was lucky. Zeb was blessed with a giant dick to match his large body and his ego.

    “You’re evil.” Zeb arched into his hand whining.

    “You deserve it.” Kallus shot back rearing forward and sinking his teeth into the flesh of that furry neck while he jerked the Lasat off. He couldn’t seriously injure the Lasat with his blunt teeth and he was prepared for the consequences of his actions. Zeb’s whole body jumped and he slammed Kallus backwards into the steel door. To his disappointment he wasn’t turned around to be taken in a glorious fashion. 

     “Fucking watch it! You’re not prepared yet.” Zeb hissed eyes ablaze with need. He was panting as he ran his nose all over Kallus’s chest and shoulders. Kallus couldn’t smell the scent he was giving off but he knew Zeb could. People used to think love was a mystery to Kallus, the nuances lost on the cold agent. Little did they know all the training he received at the Imperial Academy could be put to use in any situation. Zeb’s pupils were dilated to hell and back. His pulse was beating fast under Kallus’s hands. It would take nothing to push the Lasat into fucking him senseless. After all he had been through, all the emotional heart ache and misery Kallus deserved it. He should be awarded a heated, fast, fuck against the door.

     Gracing his future mate with a flat look Kallus wrapped his left leg back around the taller man’s waist again and sank down sliding Zeb’s erection between the clef of his ass while simultaneously moaning into his purple left ear. “Please Zeb. I need you.”

     Kallus’s world shifted as Zeb lifted him up and slammed himself home. It did burn but it was a welcomed pain. The next thrust was better, easing away the discomfort. He was filled to the brim, over and over. He loved every moment of it.  

    “Karabast, Karabast,” Zeb chanted continuously as he moved against his skin. His words turned into loud moans. They were frantic, frankly they were rough, desperate for each other. In the middle of the intensity Zeb threaded their fingers together and pinned them above his head again.

     Kallus arched, head lolling back against the steel, he couldn’t take it. Zeb’s thrusting was hitting his prostate with stunning accuracy and it was too hot, too much, for him to take any longer. He gave a coarse cry when he came, thrashing and gripping Zeb’s hands. Zeb came straight after grunting and burying his face into Kallus’s neck. The Lasat’s knees shook as he gently slid them down the door to the floor where they remained wrapped up in each other. Kallus switched his grip from Zeb’s fingers to his back. While they caught their breath he rubbed the fur along the spine marveling on how soft his new husband was.

    “It’s done.” Zeb murmured kissing his shoulder.

    “I should say so.” Kallus replied with a satisfied smile. He felt Zeb’s hand move towards his backside.

    “We need to see if you’re ok.” The Lasat sluggishly tried to move.

     Kallus put a hand on his chest to halt him. He was far too comfortable to move and besides he was sore but fine. “I’m alright, however round two is off the table for tonight. This must be the most unique wedding I’ve ever attended.”

     Zeb chuckled. “We’re a unique couple. By Ashla we will be a horrible mess. I barely even know you.”

     Kallus nodded his head. “And I you but you married me anyway. Now who’s the stupid twit?”

     Zeb tossed back his head and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope this is not the end. 
> 
> 2 more chapters to go. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is every so rosy.

     Zeb woke with a jolt when the door was blasted off the hinges and banged off the ground before the foot of the bed. He was sprawled over Kallus’s slender back and was thankful they decided to cover their waists in sheets. They did go for a round two, Zeb was a little sore but thoroughly mated. The heat was gone. His sense of smell was back to normal, he had caught up on two months of rest and he hadn’t been this sexually satisfied in a hell of a long time. All in all not a bad way to start the day.

      “Zeb, Commander Sato demands you remove yourself from this jail cell immediately.” A rebel soldier shouted the order.

     Kallus groaned and rolled over to his side. “Have a good day at work love.”

     Zeb kissed his shoulder. “I’ll straighten this all out. Get some rest, you’ll need it.”

     Kallus snorted a laugh and went right back to sleep. He looked so peaceful, so cuddly that Zeb was half tempted to tell Commander Sato to fuck off. The soldiers turned their backs as he eased out of bed and pulled on his clothes. He grabbed some breakfast at the mess, made a tray and shoved it into a rookies hand with the stern order to deliver it to Kallus. He gobbled his breakfast down and made his way to the command center where Hera was in deep discussion with Sato.

    “So did you do it?” Sabine asked coming down from her seat, eyes twinkling.

    “None of your business but yes. I am newly mated.” Zeb replied proudly. It was a little bizarre to think of himself married but it was what it was. Truthfully he was happy about it. Kallus was a catch when he wasn’t playing the imperial asshole.

    “I know you could hear the moaning all the way down the cell block. Ew Zeb.” Ezra groused rolling his eyes.

    “What the hell were you doing in the cell block?” Zeb asked annoyed.

    “Sato wanted us to collect you but when we heard all those disgusting noises Kanan and I decided to come back in the morning. Turns out the soldiers beat us to it.” Ezra explained shoving a white bean bun into his mouth.

     “Congratulations Zeb,” Kanan greeted holding out his hand. “Kallus will make an excellent mate.”

      Zeb beamed as he shook it.

      “Specter 4 get over here!” Commander Sato bellowed. Zeb’s ears drooped to the sides and he flinched. That tone did not bode well for the Lasat. Keeping his head up, he approached Hera and the commander of the rebellion.

     “Something the matter Commander Sato?” Zeb asked casually.

     “Are you aware that I ordered you to wait before approaching Agent Kallus?” Commander Sato asked looking angry.

     “I am and it’s just Kallus now. He’s not an agent.” Zeb shrugged.

     “If you are aware of my command, why did you break into his cell and spend the night when I gave you a direct order not to approach him!” Commander Sato raged. Hera sighed and looked at Zeb pleadingly.

     “He’s my mate. It had to happen and I couldn’t control myself.” Zeb explained slowly growing more irritated as this meeting dragged on.

    “Very well but now that you have gotten it out of your system. He will remain in isolation until we are sure he’s on our side.” Sato declared. “You are to stay away from him.”

     Zeb’s jaw dropped and he gaped at the older man. “So let me get this straight. You want me to agree to stay away from my mate?”

     “That’s correct.” Commander Sato nodded his head.

     “Go fu-”

     “Zeb just agree to it.” Hera commanded putting a hand on his crossed arms.

     “But Hera-”

     “Agree Zeb! That’s an order.” Hera insisted.

     Zeb turned his narrowed green eyes on the commander and took a deep calming breath. He may no longer burn for Kallus but he damn well wanted another round of sex. They were newly mated. It was like handing him a sliver of dessert not expecting him to gorge himself on the rest and damn it all he was NEWLY mated for Ashla’s sake. Hera was giving him the stink eye and when Hera did that he could feel his balls shrivel.

     “All right.” Zeb growled clearly not happy in the least.

      Commander Sato breathed a sigh of relief. “We will verify his information and slowly bring him into the fold if he proves trustworthy. He may be your mate but he is still an ISB agent.”

      “Ex-ISB agent. He won’t stay if you can’t even give him the courtesy of leaving his past behind him. I let him move on and if I could do it, so can you.” Zeb growled as he stomped away without being dismissed.

       Hera caught up with him outside. “Zeb wait.”

       He whirled on her. “I get it. The rebellion matters, I get his poses a threat, but he blew up an entire ship yard of star destoryers and left it all behind. Not for me but for himself and we can’t even show him a little bit of leniency? Fuck that.”

       “Zeb what did Commander Sato say to you? What were his exact words?” Hera, slowly spoke.

       “I’m to stay away from Kallus.” Zeb’s ears were backwards and he wanted to punch something.

        “Exactly, he didn’t say you couldn’t go back tonight after fulfilling his order during daytime hours. He never said to not see Kallus at all.” Hera shrugged. Zeb’s ear swung forward. Did Hera just give him permission to break back into Kallus’s cell? By the way she was smiling he knew she did. He hugged her.

        “Thank you.” He murmured.

        “Congratulations on your marriage Zeb, I hope he’s worth the trouble that’s coming your way.” Hera commented.

        “He is.”

 

         Kallus stretched out on the bed and got comfy. The lights went out when the sun went down and without any entertainment he decided to get more sleep. The only people to come had repaired his cell door and left without comment. His clothes were returned to him, his bo-rifle was not among his belongings. He expected as much. He had spent the day counting how many ships had left, the time between patrols and taking a long hot shower. He did a work out regime and had another shower before lunch. Lunch had not been as good as breakfast but it wasn’t poisoned. After lunch boredom set in and he amused himself with counting the ways he could escape not that he planned on it. Supper was the same sloppy gray oatmeal that lunch was.

         Sliding into the sheets that still smelled like Zeb he swallowed the disappointment that he wouldn’t be seeing his husband tonight and stifled the worry that the Lasat was in trouble. Zeb could take care of himself.

         “Hey Kallus!” A voice shouted through the thick steel door.

          Kallus got up and approached. “Yes?”

          The resounding bang made him jump as a round hole appeared in the floor in flash of explosion. Zeb’s dusty head popped up a second later.

          “Hello sexy.” His grin was practically predatory.

          “And that’s my que to exit. Have fun you two!” Sabine called before Zeb jumped up out of the hole and launched himself at the laughing man.

 

            The door slammed open and Zeb gave a yawn. “Morning boys.”

            “You know the drill Zeb, get up and get dressed.” A woman explained tersely. Kallus shifted and wrapped an arm around his furry stomach snuggling into his side. The sheets were pooled around their waists.

            “Give us some privacy please.” Kallus requested politely.

            “Unless you’d like a show Mira.” Zeb growled rubbing the humans back gently.

            “Stop rubbing your imperial for luck and get going Zeb!” Mira shot back with a huff of impatience. “You’ve really done it now.”

            She slammed the door to the cell shut. The same cell that had a wall blown out to the outside world. The hot breeze that came in from the outside was quite pleasant.

            “They’ve got nothing one me, I’ve done everything he told me to.” Zeb assured his worried mate.

            That was not quite true. Commander Sato told him to stay away from Kallus so he stayed away the whole day and went back during the night. The rebellion leader wanted Zeb to never lay eyes on Kallus again. Ezra led him to Kallus’s new cell while he was blindfolded and broke him in. Commander Sato had a right fit over that one. So he threw the Lasat in a cell at the other end of the jail block. It was Kallus that lifted the keys from one of the guards and walked himself all the way down to break into Zeb’s cell for once. All of it was recorded and he even left the keys dangling in the lock as a finale insult.

             Commander Sato had released Zeb after the Ghost crew demanded his pardon on the bogus promise he made swearing never to break into Kallus’s cell again. He had Chopper hack the lock. Yesterday, in a finale act of desperation the old man told him he wasn’t to set foot in the cell block. Sabine blew a hole in the wall facing out into the desert that surrounded them. Zeb had followed his order to the letter. He hadn’t set foot in the jail block, he had jumped from the Ghost into Kallus’s cell. 

            The older man was nearing the end of his patience and the Ghost crew had plans in place should the rebellion leader decide to take drastic measures.

            “You’re not enduring yourself to your friends.” Kallus murmured as he tugged on his pants.

            “Those are just acquaintances, a few of them a past fuck, anyone who keeps me from you is not a friend.” Zeb clarified.

            “You slept with her?” Kallus asked scandalized.

            “Jealousy is not a good look on you babe,” Zeb commented as he nuzzled the shorter man in reassurance. He did not want to give Kallus any reason to doubt his loyalty.

            “I’m not jealous just repulsed. I thought you had standards.” Kallus shot back utilizing that snobbish imperial tone. Zeb nipped his ear.

            “I fucked you didn’t I? Back in the day my tastes varied in size and shape. You however are the only standard I have now.” Zeb flattered him.

            Kallus turned around in his arms and graced him with a smirk. “Flattery will not keep you out of hot water. They will lock us away from one another if you don’t shape up.”

            “Not going to happen.” Zeb assured him as Mira and her crew walked back in and yanked Zeb off his mate. Kallus was taken to another cell while this one underwent repair. They were running out of places to put him. They marched Zeb through the base with a full twenty man escort. As he passed he saw people pass credit chips among themselves. He knew about the bets. He placed some himself and with the proceeds would buy Kallus a new set of grooming equipment and some interesting books.

            The command center was a hub of activity but he could feel them paying attention when he walked in. His standoff with Commander Sato was legendary by now.

            Instead of raging at him the rebellion leader just sighed heavily. “If you had been anyone else I would lock you away in a pit and throw away the key. I am done with this.”

            That didn’t bode well for him. He liked it better when Sato raged, reasoned, demanded, threatened. Not when he was defeated and not when he was so damned calm. Hera tensed beside him. Kanan stood up from his seat followed by Sabine and Ezra. Chopper rolled up to them.

            “I have done everything you asked me.” Zeb pointed out getting nervous.

            “You have twisted my words to suit your purpose. If you feel that Kallus deserves a chance you will have to take the risk for him. You are leaving the base after this mission briefing.” Commander Sato brought up a map. “This is one of the many targets Kallus has provided. You will leave immediately to raid this supply depo. You alone will run the mission and Hera will provide you with transport. If this is a trap we will not step in to recover you. Let us hope Kallus is the new man you think he is for the consequences of your trust in him are indeed dire.”

            Zeb straightened his back. “I have absolute faith in him. When I get back he’ll be released to my custody and put to work. He’s a waste in that cell and you know it.”

            The commander sighed. “Very well. Good luck Zeb.”

            Relief poured into him. As fun as it was running around breaking in to see his husband he wanted to go back to his courters. He wanted to go home every day to a snarky retort and hot sex. He wanted the whispered conversations, the yard training, the fighting over the holo vids and all that in between. He wanted a life with Kallus and this mission got him that he’d run it a hundred times.

           

            When he came back two days later, stocked to the brim with supplies ripped off from the empire Commander Sato released Kallus into his custody. For better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still one more chapter to go. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End :D
> 
> I year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end. For this story anyway. 
> 
> I want to continue to write a squeal called "Kallus's Vacation". Taking place 5 years in the future. The man blew up an entire ship yard, erased critical information and embarrassed the empire. If they ever got their hands on him gods only know what would happen. Actually I know what would happen because I'm writing it. 
> 
> SO thanks for reading and commenting. :)

            Next Empire Day found Kallus reclining on a plush lounge chair soaking up the late afternoon sun. Hera was next to him pouring herself the last of the green fruity drink they’ve been downing all afternoon.

            “So you have no idea what their up to?” She questioned laying back again.

            “No idea whatsoever and you my dear?” Kallus asked pushing his sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose to study the Twi'lek.

            Hera laughed when she noticed him looking. “No and don’t think you can use your powers of deduction on me.”

            Kallus shrugged good natured and returned to his sun bathing. The boys were up to something. The question was how much property damage were they going to cause?

            “Why is that our lovely boys think we need a surprise?” Kallus asked mulling over what his purple sweetheart was up too. He decided he didn’t want to know and sipped his drink.

            “Beats me, Kanan was giggling to himself about it. Prepare yourself for a night alone when Sato throws them all in the brig.” Hera warned with a heavy sigh.

            “Just how I wanted to spend my Empire Day.” Kallus replied heavy with sarcasm.

            “It beats last years.” Hera pointed out and then she cringed. Kallus went decidedly still. She reached out and grasped his hand gently. “That was terrible, I’m sorry Kal.”

            “Apology accepted. It’s true, last year was terrible. This year is already toping it.” Kallus shot her an easy smile. Last Empire Day he had been sobbing his heart out into a pillow, Zeb was dead and he destroyed his career. The footage ran nonstop for weeks after. He was labeled a traitor, sexual deviant, and lastly rebel. The reward for his capture had tripled over the course of the year. Zeb kept a copy of the wanted poster in their room. It had been a hard road to walk but he wouldn’t trade it for all the credit chips in the empire.

            “You’ve come a long way.” Hera complimented.

            “Thank you, I feel a hundred years old.” Kallus replied.

            “A hundred years old with a great tan.” Hera teased gently. He clinked his martini glass against hers.

            “Here here! I’ll drink to that!” Kallus downed the green concoction.

            “We should get going, the celebration is starting soon.” Hera cautioned picking up her towel and throwing a white dress over her lemon bikini.

            “Quitter! Alright let’s go. Ten credits they jumped an empire supply ship.” Kallus laughed and picked up a white over shirt throwing it on.

            “Twenty credits they decided to blow up the empire compound on Lothal again.” Hera replied putting her sunglasses on.

            “I’ll take those odds. See you at the celebration and I hope you have my credits ready.” Kallus chuckled as he gathered his things. He put the now empty pitcher and their empty glasses in a picnic basket. Hera waved goodbye and moved towards the front of the base where her rooms with Kanan were. Kallus moved to the end of the living courters. He passed several groups in the party mood. Some even shouted a hello.

            In the first month of moving in with Zeb there were three attempts on his life, a handful of rebels quit and one successful kidnapping. Kallus had been blamed for the slightest computer glitch to the breach in their security. Sometimes he wanted to run away, not back to the empire he had blown that bridge up spectacularly. No, he had wanted to go somewhere no one treated him with hostility. Zeb had been there to see him through the worst and never once did the Lasat rebel doubt his mate.

            Kallus couldn’t pin point the time they fell in love with each other. The need to be with him had changed into a deep emotional bond. He didn’t know sex could be any better but every time left him breathless, satisfied and yearning for more. A year later they were stronger than ever. Zeb had been his number one fan when everyone thought he was the scum of the earth. He had defended and protected him from the worst of backlash despite losing a fair amount of friends because of it.

            “Don’t need people like that in my life,” Zeb murmured kissing his forehead without a hint of remorse. It would take a long time before Kallus got over the guilt.

            Some of his previous lovers had hoped the relationship would fall apart. Mira, to this day, never said a thing to Kallus unless it was professional and she was forced too. Through it all they had each other’s back and after a year most of the base had come around to tolerating the ex-imperial if not outright being friendly with him.

           The Ghost crew were the first ones to come around. After picking up Zeb, drunk from drinking with Kanan, he had run smack into Hera doing the same thing. A sarcastic comment made her laugh. She had one for him the next time. Suddenly Kallus had something he hadn’t had in a long time. A friend. Not a comrade looking to take his position, not a backstabber or schemer. Hera gained nothing from him but his sarcastic quips and an ear for gossip. Also his deduction skills could make it easy to find out when the crew was up to no good.

            The rest slowly relaxed around him. Ezra would never forgive him but he tolerated and was even friendly sometimes. It was more than Kallus could hope. Chopper hated him but he hated everyone so the ex-agent never took it seriously. Sabine had become another friend, their love of art giving them common ground. They even managed to gate crash a few gallery openings on the Outer Rim. Kanan was friendly enough. He often sought him out, not on rebel business but because Hera was treating him as if he had done something wrong and for the life of him he couldn’t understand what. The rebels had labeled him the Ghost mascot for all the time he spent with them. He never ran missions with them, at least not yet. All the good will he built would eventually lead him to join their crew. Sato was hinting at it and Zeb was pestering Hera.

           Commander Sato had been tough but fair and he saw potential in Kallus. Unlike the empire that had thrown him in the deep end expecting him to swim, Sato started him off small. He was put in charge of backlogging the mission reports. The old man wanted him to get familiar with their mission logs before he went out into the field. Not only did Kallus finish the back log in three weeks but he started up a whole new system to keep the reports in an orderly fashion. Then they put him in charge of overseeing the training of their spies. All of which were out in the field and doing excellent work for the rebellion. He wrote down everything he remembered from his lessons and published them as training manuals. Those manuals were still in use. He hated to leave that position but he was promoted yet again.

           He was given the surprising position of Intelligence Officer under the supervision of Sato himself. He combed through channels of imperial rubbish to find anything of value. Being ex-ISB meant he caught every whiff of double talk, every coded word and signal. He saved a lot of lives. It was long hours and hard work but he was making a difference. It felt good. The amount of rebel agents following his every move had gone from fifteen to five. He was climbing the ranks and soon he could join Zeb on missions.

            Zeb continued to fight the good fight and every time he left Kallus would feel his absence like a dull ache until he returned. Even when he said something irritating right after. More than once the Ghost crew had escaped by the skim of their teeth and quite a few mean spirited individuals pointed it out hoping to get a rise out of him. In those awful situations Kallus did what he always did. He went home to their rooms and forgot those horrid shits.

            Kallus crossed into the three bedroom apartment they called home and put the picnic basket down onto the soft floor. The door led to a family room. A mural Sabine painted of Kallus and Zeb on Lira San was above the couch they got on sale from Hondo. It was stolen but as long as it was stolen from the empire Kallus didn’t care. Zeb won the round large, slowly rotating, light fixture attached the ceiling off a Hutt in a high stakes poker game. There as a screen across from the couch were they often fought over holo vids when Zeb came back. A large sliding door leading to a small balcony overlooking the vast space of Atollon where Kallus took his morning caf. There was a large wooden table in the kitchen. No one would mention the table or the table fight. Kallus was right and he fucking knew it. He banged his chair against the wall every time he got in and out of it. They couldn’t decide on the color scheme for the bed so it had a tacky bright orange comforter and tasteful blue sheets.

            For all the love he felt for his Lasat mate Zeb could drive him up the fucking walls. He never cleaned the drain in their shower making it smell worse than a drowned Lothal cat. He drank too much during certain celebrations. This lead to some very amused expressions when Kallus would be yanked off his feet into Zebs lap for a sudden bout of drunken public displays of affection. Normally they kept the love between them somewhat private. More than once Kallus would sigh and toss his hands up in surrender. It’s not as if he didn’t enjoy it or the looks of disgust from the former flames of his husband. Zeb also gambled and cheated at the game off base which lead to some hasty exits all over the galaxy. The list of bars they couldn’t drink in was growing. Gods the man could be such a slob and didn’t care about keeping their rooms clean. The fights they had could be heard three doors down and Kallus was convinced they could hear the loud make ups as well. It lead to some very awkward run-ins with the neighbors not that his husband cared. Zeb had no shame whatsoever.

            Kallus’s neat, tidy life had been turned upside down and he loved every loud, messy, moment of it. Every bo-rifle training period in the yard, every nick nack on the shelves and photo taken that decorated the fridge. A year of his life had been spent on base and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. He wouldn’t trade his stubborn, funny, sarcastic, loving husband for all the prestige in the empire.

            Showering off in the smelly shower he groomed his appearance before picking out the clothes he would wear with great care. A gray cotton shirt with black buttons and black slacks. The dress shoes would complete the outfit. He knew he looked like liquid sex, Zeb liked him in shades of gray and black. Kallus’s wasn’t the only one looking sharp. This was a mock celebration of Empire Day and everyone was cleaning themselves up. Standing in the door to their home Kallus took one more look, smiling that he wasn’t alone anymore.    

 

            “Um Admiral Konstantine, you might want to look at your console.” A nervous underling said clutching a datapad. Konstantine sighed. He could hear Governor Pryce swear loudly and rather colorfully from across the ships deck.

            Taking a deep breath he opened a panel next to him.

            _Happy Empire Day babe_

            The explosions that rocked the ship, disarming their weapons and hyperdrive, were not unexpected. This could not have come at a worst time when facing a group of rebel Wookies inhabiting a planet far from imperial space. He looked out the view window and sure enough the other ships were on fire, launching life pods towards a very hostile surface of the planet. The emperor was to going flay them alive for fucking up his carefully planned invasion.

            “Shall we sound the alarm for abandoning ship?” The underling asked cautiously as the Wookie fleet started to close in.

            “No. I think I’ll let Governor Pryce have that honor.” Konstantine replied. If anyone was sounding the alarm in this scenario it was going to be her.

            Sometimes, in moments like this, Konstantine missed that idiot Kallus. It was so much easier to guilt the man into taking the fall then Pryce.         

 

 

The End.   


End file.
